FFS, What Now
by DyraDrabbles
Summary: Now that the Calamity is gone, Link and Sidon try being a decent elf-shark couple. Zelda tries to figure out what to do next in life. Meanwhile, there's suddenly a bunch of zora popping out of the sea, and they're kind of assholes.
1. The Broken Accord

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Long time, no see! :D Mild word of warning, this sequel's gonna be pretty OC-heavy, and it's a bit darker than _FFS, IBIY_ , plot-wise, but I promise it mainly has to do with Sidon and Link (because I'm definitely still obsessed with them lol)

To everyone who asked for a sequel to _FFS, IBIY_ , thank you! I was actually planning this story out while I was writing the first one, it's just taken a while for me to have time to write it. Thanks for your patience! :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

' _He's gone. They're gone. Sidon's—_ ' Links thoughts cut short as he choked on the water. His lungs ached. Panicked hands clawed through the river. Legs thrashing, he propelled himself upward. Harder. Faster than he'd ever swam in his life. The submerged palace was deep below him now, and the surface so close – so tantalizingly close.

Within seconds, Link found himself gasping in real, open air, breaking the surface of the water and collapsing onto nearby stone. The stone was built as a path, leading over to a ladder that would let the hylian access the topside of Zora's Domain. Link panted on the shore, his lungs on fire.

' _I did it_ ,' he thought. He'd never made it from the submerged palace to the surface without Sidon before. But, the self-congratulations flitted away as quick as they'd come. He still felt half-asleep, torn from slumber by visions of Ganon. Of death, decay, and isolation.

Waking in Sidon's quarters was usually such a pleasant experience.

But Sidon was gone. The room was empty when Link woke. No Sidon. No guards patrolling the halls. Link heaved himself fully onto the stone pathway, still trying to get his breathing under control. He'd left his zora gear in Sidon's chambers, in his haste to find the prince. Or a guard. A citizen. Someone.

Anyone.

' _Where is he?_ ' the hylian questioned, looking around himself in a daze. His ears were ringing, hearing nothing beyond the roar of the river. No zora populated the area.

"Only a nightmare," Sidon would often tell him. Just a dream. It wasn't real. Ganon was sealed away. They were finally at peace.

So where the hell were the zora?

Link ran to the ladder and scrambled up the rungs. The rational side of him knew there had to be someone at the top. They couldn't have all been killed while he was asleep. He would have woken up. Sidon would have woken him up.

The rest of his mind taunted him with visions of Malice. Acid seeping through Domain. Everyone consumed in Ganon's wake.

Link grunted as he pulled himself up to the plaza, eyes wide.

"Oh, good morning, Link."

The hylian spun on his heel, spotting Dunma and her father stationed at the entrance of the Domain. ' _People,_ ' Link registered. ' _Dunma. Dunma's here. The guards are still here._ '

Dunma waved to him. "Are you looking for Prince Sidon? He was up and about earlier." She smirked at the hylian. "Didn't think you could get up this early."

At that, Link felt like he could finally breathe again. ' _It's…early. It's early?_ ' He looked up, and sure enough, the sun was still quite low in the sky. That was why no one was around. People weren't even awake, yet. He nodded to Dunma and turned, facing the plaza itself. Very few zora were milling about, but they were there. Alive. Safe and sound.

' _Just a dream,_ ' Link told himself. ' _Just a stupid dream. Sidon's fine._ ' Dunma had seen him. The prince of the zora must have risen earlier, opting to let Link sleep in.

Leaving Link alone.

All at once, Link's panic melted into irritation. ' _He knows I can't get out of the palace without him_ ,' he mused with a grimace. ' _He just…_ _ **left**_ _?'_ Even after spending a better portion of his time at the Domain, Link wasn't a strong swimmer. Definitely not as strong as a zora. He could barely navigate the river below, let alone the rest of the palace. Sidon _knew_ that.

And yet, the prince had left him to fend for himself.

The Hero of Hyrule stomped through Zora's Domain, his bare, wet feet slapping against the intricate scale-patterned walkways. Water dripped off his body. The wind held a chill, blowing hard against his bare chest. Link's underwear, his only clothing beyond opal earrings, clung uncomfortably to his legs as he walked. The champion flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes with an irritated huff.

' _Where is he?_ '

A peaceful lull had settled over the Domain. Birds sang in the distance. Citizens chatted cheerfully as they meandered about, opening their shops and starting their work for the day. A few of these early-risers waved to the champion, all smiling as they went about their tasks. Link made his way up the stairs, toward the throne room. The sun, still _just_ peeking over the mountaintops, reflected off wet stone. Link flinched, his tired eyes nearly blinded by the light.

' _Where the_ _ **hell**_ _is he?_ ' the hylian groused. He reached the top of the stairs, looking toward the edge of the overhang. The space was empty. The whole top area was devoid of zora, save for the guards stationed outside the throne room. Link looked over the side of the railing, checking the river below. No one there, either.

He glared at the water.

Beneath the rushing Zora River, was the rest of the palace. A section remained above the Domain – the throne room, for King Dorephan to receive visitors of all races. The rest of the palace was completely submerged, meant to be accessible only to the zora themselves, and an exception.

That exception, of course, was Link.

The champion continued to fume silently at the water below. ' _Damn this stupid river,_ ' Link thought, rubbing his arms. The cold air against his soaked skin wasn't helping his mood in the slightest. ' _Stupid damn river, stupid dreams, stupid_ _ **Sidon**_ _—_ '

"Master Link!"

Link turned away from the railing, locking eyes with the closest guard.

The black-scaled guard, Tottika, regarded the hylian with surprise. "Good morning!"

Water dripped off the hylian's bangs, onto his nose. Link scowled.

"Or…Perhaps, not so good?" Tottika questioned, turning sheepish under the scornful gaze. "Are you looking for the prince?"

Link gave the guard a curt nod.

"He's in a meeting with the king," Tottika provided. "He should be out—"

"Link?"

The hylian snapped to attention, spotting Sidon exiting the throne room. The zora prince loomed over his guards, his red and white scales gleaming as bright as the grin on his face. His regalia sparkled in the sun, all silver and luminous stone, save for the topaz bracer on his right arm. Sidon bounded over to Link, scooping the small champion into his arms immediately. Link grunted as he was squeezed tightly to his lover's chest, cheek pressed against the silver along Sidon's collarbones.

"You got here on your own!" Sidon chirped, his eyes alight with pride. "Your swimming's improved immensely!"

Link was stiff in the prince's arms. The grimace he'd directed at Zora River returned, with Sidon as its newest target.

The prince's smile faltered at the angry expression. "What's…?" When Link's ire continued unabated, Sidon shot an awkward glance at his guards. They watched him and his tiny lover curiously. The prince cleared his throat.

Probably better to speak privately, with Link this angry.

Sidon flashed his trademark grin to the hylian. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He placed the hero back on the ground, and then offered his hand to Link.

Link snatched Sidon's hand and pulled, tugging the prince along with him to a more private section of the Domain. The prince trotted after him, a baffled expression on his face.

They didn't have to go far, with the Domain so empty. Link stopped on a small platform overlooking the northernmost waterfall. It didn't block the guards' view of them, but they were at least out of earshot.

"Link, my dearest," Sidon began, giving the hylian's hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright?"

"Where _were_ you?" Link demanded, gesturing at the water below. "I woke up and you were gone!"

Sidon startled. "I…I'm sorry? Laflat came by this morning, with a letter from Gerald," he explained. "My father wanted my input, and you were sleeping so peacefully…" The zora reached for Link, brushing his thumb gently over the hylian's pointed ear. "I didn't wish to disturb you. I'd planned to come back as soon as I was done."

'… _Okay, that's a good reason_ ,' Link admitted to himself. Sidon had plenty of duties, as the crown prince. Plenty of reasons that would take him away at all hours. Not to mention the letter, from Gerald – King Gerald Reginald Doomsnarl, the Prime. Sidon had established a tenuous peace with the lizalfos king. Any correspondence between the kingdom and the Domain was of great importance.

Still, he'd left Link to fend for himself. Underwater.

"You know I can't get here from your room," Link muttered, an edge of annoyance still in his voice. His eyes flicked away from Sidon, glaring hard at the waterfall in the distance.

"But you did," Sidon countered, confused. "You made the trip today!" When Link only scoffed, the prince grew concerned. "Did something happen? Is that why you swam to the surface by yourself?"

Link felt his cheeks growing warmer. If he thought about it… _nothing_ happened.

Nothing real, anyway.

Just a dream, terrorizing and ripping him from slumber, leaving him isolated and afraid in an empty room. Panic fueled his trip to the surface, not anger at Sidon. Now, talking to the prince, he realized just how ridiculous his reaction had been. Sidon couldn't have possibly known Link would need him when he woke up. It was perfectly reasonable to go speak with the king and come back later. Thoughtful even, trying to let Link sleep a little longer.

And here Link was, berating Sidon for nothing.

Link mumbled bitterly.

The prince knelt next to Link with a sigh. He cupped his lover's cheek with his hand, moving Link's head to face him properly. "Love, _please_. What's wrong?"

"…Nightmare," Link admitted, his blue eyes still avoiding Sidon's gold.

"A nightmare?" Sidon repeated with a frown. "Again?"

Link shuffled on his feet, his cheeks burning. A nightmare. Again. As usual. Situation: normal. He had even less reason to get so worked up about it, when it was such a regular occurrence.

"Do you want to discuss it?" Sidon asked, his claws running gently through the hair at the base of Link's neck. Soothing. Comforting.

The hylian's eyes finally met the zora's. "…It's dumb," he muttered.

At that, it was the prince's turn to scoff. "If it scared you enough to brave the river alone, then I doubt it's _dumb_ , Link."

Link crossed his arms over himself, small goosebumps pebbling over his skin. He regretted not grabbing his gear before he'd jumped into the water. He'd panicked. Ran out of the room before he'd even had time to think.

Same way he did most things, really.

"…It was Ganon again," Link finally breathed. "I was stuck in a loop. I could beat him, but…" He shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or the memory. "I thought I was done. Thought I'd saved Zelda. Then it'd just…restart." The hylian bit the inside of lower lip, recalling the Calamity's Malice. Swirling. Dark. Choking. Ganon's attacks, pure hatred solidified through magic, burning like acid on his skin. Fiery lasers like the guardian stalkers that once chased him through Hyrule Field.

With no one to help him.

"I couldn't find anyone else," Link stated, his voice barely above a whisper. "The champions weren't helping me. Couldn't hear Zelda." He shivered again, directing wet eyes to Sidon. "…I couldn't find you."

Realization dawned on the prince. "…And then, I wasn't there when you woke."

Link nodded, his head drooping.

Sidon pulled the hylian into his arms, holding Link close. "I'm so sorry, my darling," he murmured, running his hand over the hero's back. "I hadn't meant to leave you alone for long, I—"

Link shook his head against Sidon's shoulder. "It's—You're fine, I just—" He rubbed at his eyes, annoyed at the tears that spilled across his knuckles. "…I feel like an idiot."

"Whatever for?" Sidon asked.

"It was just a stupid dream," Link clarified. "Shouldn't be getting mad at you over a _dream_."

Sidon hummed thoughtfully, running his fingers through Link's long, damp hair. "Still, that's an awful way to wake up. I'm sorry I wasn't back yet."

"I know you get busy," the hylian muttered. Since the prince had formed the alliance with the lizalfos, he was almost _always_ busy. More and more lizalfos were swearing their loyalty to King Gerald, which meant more treaties to be drawn up. More orders to send. More political knots and clashes with the elder zora. Link couldn't expect Sidon to be available all the time. Sidon's hands still held him loosely, resting on the hero's shoulders. Link met the prince's gaze with a tired frown.

Sidon looked back at him, his golden eyes full of warmth, and worry.

Link rubbed at his own eyes again. They ached. He was so ready to go back to sleep, though the chances that he'd even fall asleep again were slim.

Sidon ran his thumb across Link's cheek. "You must be tired."

Link grunted in affirmation.

"You're cold, too," Sidon observed, clawed fingers trailing over the hylian's arms.

Link grunted again, huddling closer to the prince. Sidon's huge form blocked most of the wind. The air itself was still chilly, but like this, in Sidon's embrace, it wasn't nearly so bad.

"Do you need help getting back to my chambers?" Sidon questioned, resting his chin on the hero's head. "You managed to get to the surface on your own, so…"

"Not sure how I did it," Link said, pouting against the prince's chest. "…Might've been the adrenaline." Now that said adrenaline was wearing off, his body was beginning to catch on to his exhaustion. Everything ached. Just _thinking_ about trying to dive to the palace again brought pangs of protest from his limbs.

"I'll take you back, then." Sidon directed Link to the side of the platform, to the railing.

The hylian shivered at the loss of his wind-breaker. He quickly hopped on top of the railing, preparing himself to jump to the river below. The water was cold too, but at least there would be no wind to rip through him. Link glanced to Sidon, who now wore a curious smirk on his face.

"…Are we competing, or simply diving?" the prince asked, an amused lilt in his voice.

' _He's trying to cheer me up,_ ' Link realized. The questioned sparked a sense of normalcy back into the hero's tired mind. His lips twitched into a sly smile. "…What do you think?"

Sidon's smirk widened to a grin. He turned, facing the throne room. "Tottika!" he called, waving his arm to grab the guard's attention. "We need you to be a judge!"

Tottika, to his credit, attempted to suppress his laugh. After a quick check of the surrounding area, he walked over to the edge of the overhang, to observe the pair. He smiled, hands on his hips. "Ready, your highness."

"Flashy or elegant?" Link asked.

"Elegant today, I think," Sidon answered. "Tottika, rate the best dive – a score of elegance out of ten, if you would." At his guard's nod, the prince leapt from the platform. Sidon managed a quick flip before straightening out, and his form speared the water with a small splash. When the prince resurfaced, he grinned upward expectantly.

Tottika brought his hand to his lip, thinking. "A six, sire!" he shouted.

Link barked a laugh.

"Six?" Sidon repeated, insulted. "Only a _six?_ "

"Too much of a splash when you entered the water," Tottika explained. "I'm going by Gruve's standards."

Sidon pouted up at the Link, who stretched confidently on the railing. "You think you can do better, then?"

"Of course," Link taunted. "Only amateurs splash." He only waited long enough to hear Sidon's offended squawk. Then, he lightly sprang from the railing, smoothly bringing his arms out in front of his head.

The hero hit the water, barely making a ripple.

"A ten! That was perfect!" Tottika yelled once Link had resurfaced.

"Yes, _thank you_ Tottika," Sidon grumbled. "You're dismissed."

"Happy to be of help, sire!" Tottika responded, disappearing from the edge.

Link treaded water with a grin. He swam closer to the pouting prince, and then wrapped his arms loosely over Sidon's broad shoulders. The prince instinctively moved to hold the hylian closer, smiling in spite of himself. Link canted his head to the side, smirking.

"Not a sore loser, are you?"

"One of these days, I'm going to out-dive you," Sidon promised, pinching the champion's cheek. "It will be the most elegant dive seen in the Domain in a thousand—no, ten thousand years!"

"You always win with flashy dives," Link countered with a laugh, batting the zora's hand away. "I deserve to win sometimes."

"You only say that because you want a prize," the prince argued, amused.

"I do," Link crooned, placing his hands along Sidon's jaw. He pulled himself closer, his lips ghosting over Sidon's. "I want a victory kiss."

Sidon chuckled, wrapping his arm around the hylian's waist. He pressed his lips to Link's, soft and affectionate. His free hand buried itself in the hero's hair, holding Link's head steady. Warmth bloomed in the hero's chest, the cold of the river distant, and forgotten.

Link hummed appreciatively, drawing back with a lazy smile. "Good."

"And a rather nice consolation prize, for the sore loser," Sidon added, nuzzling his cheek against the champion's. He shifted, twisting in the water so that his back was facing the other. "Come now, let's go get you dressed."

Link nodded, shifting to wrap his arms completely around Sidon's neck. Once in position, he drew a large breath, and held it.

Sidon dove beneath the river. With a speed Link could never hope to match, the zora propelled them into the deep. The water was clear, and the palace plainly visible – lit with constantly glowing luminous stones. Sidon bypassed the sprawling cavern entrances in the cliffside, beelining for the building below. Patterns of fish and shells, trailing around the submerged palace in intricate, spiraling designs, slipped by the pair as Sidon swam.

Within seconds, they were at the entrance. The frame of the doors resembled the mouth of a gigantic whale, wearing crown fitted with sapphires. The silver doors bore triangle patterns, and Link had the distinct impression that the edges were meant to be the whale's teeth. Even in his long journey all around Hyrule, he'd never seen a creature like it before.

As the pair approached, the two guards stationed on either side of the entrance greeted them.

"Link! Nice swimming!" The guard on the left cheered. "You zoomed right past us – I don't think I've ever seen you swim so fast."

The hylian felt heat rushing to his cheeks again.

Sidon nodded to the guards with a smile. Then, he slipped through the entrance to the palace, bringing Link up to the first air pocket. He let the hylian slip from his shoulders, landing on the blue and silver flooring.

"I'm gonna feel stupid all day," Link grumbled. "Could've asked a guard to bring me up."

Sidon pat the hylian's head in sympathy. "It's not so bad. I've watched you perform far more ridiculous stunts." With another pat, he added, "For reasons far more stupid."

" _Thanks_ ," Link shot back, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Sidon laughed, and began walking toward his chambers.

* * *

By the time they reached Sidon's chambers, Link was half-asleep again.

Once inside, Sidon knelt down, pressing a quick kiss to the hylian's head. "I'll bring you back to the surface, once you're ready." When the hylian blinked blearily at him in response, the zora gave Link a small push toward his things. "Go on," he chuckled. "We can get some food in you, too."

Link grumbled, half-tempted to collapse into the water bed next to Sidon's sleeping pool, but set about locating his zora gear. Sidon's room was immaculately tidy. Or, it was, until Link had all but moved in after defeating Ganon. An elegant dresser stood to the side of the water bed, which would have been useful if Link hadn't been in the habit of piling his clothes on the floor. Or on the bed. Or on top of the dresser. Or on Sidon's chair.

The hero dropped to his knees in front of the largest pile of clothes, digging through to find the right set.

Behind him, Sidon strode over to his desk. The prince looked over his bookshelf, a small frown on his lips. He trailed a finger along several of the spines, before stopping at an old, dusty tome.

Link tugged his head through the top of his zora gear, only to see that Sidon was completely engrossed. The hylian tilted his head, trying to see the title of the book. Lizal script. The hero pursed his lips, annoyed. He couldn't read it. Link went back to adjusting his gear, securing his armor before looking around for his pants. Once located, he shoved his legs into them. He glanced back up at Sidon.

…who was _still_ reading.

"What's that?" the hero asked.

"Hm?" Sidon's gaze flicked from his book to the hylian. "Oh, this. It's a history of the zora." He flipped through a few of the pages. "I wanted to check it to see if…" he trailed off, flipping through a few more pages before narrowing his eyes. "…Damn, it doesn't seem to…"

"…Sidon."

The prince startled, shutting the book with a snap. He turned toward the hero, looking sheepish. "Ah, my apologies, Link, I'm a bit distracted." He waved a hand to the book. "Gerald's letter was somewhat…" Sidon's eyes narrowed again, pausing to direct a searching glance at his bookshelf. "…concerning."

Link walked over to the desk. "What's Gerald want?"

"His campaign to unite the lizalfos has hit a snag," Sidon explained. "Specifically, his troops were attacked off the coast of Akkala." At that, the prince grimaced. "…By _zora_ , allegedly."

"That can't be right," Link stated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "All the zora know about the treaty."

"That's what we thought too," Sidon muttered. "Gerald mentioned that the sightings were confirmed by both General Tristram, and General Isolda." At the mention of Isolda, he scoffed. "Well, Isolda described their adversaries as looking 'freaky as hell,' but that's hardly much to go on."

Link snorted. "Sounds like her."

Sidon nodded to the other. "Unfortunately, with so little knowledge, we can't confirm who the lizalfos are fighting. Neither my father nor the elders are familiar with any zora moving to Akkala. Our people stay largely in, or around the Domain."

"Kapson's in Akkala," Link noted, recalling the old priest he'd befriended. "In Tarrey Town."

"Yes, but I hardly think Kapson is taking on the lizalfos army by himself," Sidon smirked. "Fiery as the old man is. I doubt Isolda would describe an old zora as 'freaky,' too. She knows what zora look like when they get older." He placed the history book back on the shelf. "I rather hoped we'd have something in our histories about odd-looking zora, but I don't think I'll find it in these."

Link directed a curious stare at the prince. "Gonna look in the library?"

"Laflat is there already, researching," Sidon shrugged. "Gerald will be here tomorrow, to speak with my father about it." The prince paused, suddenly, looking over the champion with a reluctant expression. At length, he sighed. "…In the meantime, I am to go to Akkala, with my guards. I'm going to confront these zora myself."

"Wait," Link gawked at the prince. "You're _leaving?_ When?"

"In a few hours," Sidon stated. At Link's crestfallen face, the prince shot the champion a sympathetic smile. "I won't be gone long – only a couple of days, at the most."

Link crossed his arms over his chest, dissatisfied. "…Let me come with you."

"Love," Sidon murmured, brushing his thumb affectionately over Link's ear. "You're _retired._ "

"So?" Link prodded. "I can still fight. What if something goes wrong?"

"No need to worry!" Sidon declared, pumping his fist with a confident grin. "It won't be dangerous. All these zora need is an explanation from the crown, and Gerald's assured me of General Tristram's cooperation."

"What about _Isolda's_?" Link hissed. The champion poked Sidon in the side, as if to drive the point into the zora with his finger. "She _hates_ you."

"She's been called back to Lake Hylia. We won't even cross paths." Sidon crouched, and brought his hands to Link's face. "I'll be just fine, Link. You can relax."

The expression on Link's face told the prince that he would do no such thing.

Sidon huffed a laugh. "Link, please. It really won't take long." He brought the hylian's face closer, pecking Link's lips. "I'll be back before you know it." With a grin, he added, "You can show Gerald around the Domain. I'm certain he'd love to see you."

Link sulked in Sidon's hands. ' _…Damn stupid politics_.' First it was Link's own duties keeping the pair of them apart. Calming the Divine Beasts. Stopping Calamity Ganon. Traveling around Hyrule to help it heal. All that time bopping in and out of Zora's Domain, and the hero had never once considered that it would be _Sidon's_ duties preventing him from spending time with the prince. They hadn't spent every single hour with each other, since the Calamity's defeat – far from it. Still, Sidon was never far from the Domain. He was always there. Always within reach. But now, Sidon would be gone.

Link wasn't sure why the thought bothered him so much.

"Let's get breakfast, hm?" Sidon suggested, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Link's face.

"…Okay," Link relented. It wasn't like Sidon _wouldn't_ be back, soon enough. Link would just have to settle for being a little lonely in the meantime.

He could be lonely, for a while.

He could handle Sidon being away – he would just find something else to do. Something to keep himself occupied while the prince was off fulfilling his own duty. Some little errand or another, before Gerald got to the Domain. He'd be fine on his own.

Watching Sidon's retreating form as the zora made for the door, Link faltered.

' _I hardly ever see him_ _ **now**_ _,_ ' the hero thought, his eyes glued to Sidon's back. Link shook his head. ' _No, he'll have more time once he's done with this. I'll see him after. It'll be fine._ '

He followed Sidon.


	2. Tristram's Stand

"Sire, do you think we'll be there soon?" Tottika asked. The guard directed a concerned look through the rain-soaked landscape. "This storm isn't letting up."

"It's only rain," Sidon commented. The lightning storms Akkala was known for were frequent, but the weather was staying blessedly calm. Still, rain did little to pacify the prince's nerves. The steady dripping on his crest only reminded him of Vah Ruta's rampaging. Sidon took a deeper breath. ' _It's only rain_ ,' he repeated to himself. ' _Besides, it was sunny just this morning._ ' He called over his shoulder, at the rest of his unit, "The Rist Peninsula isn't much farther!"

"Wish we could just swim the whole way," a white-scaled guard murmured.

"Ailbhe, don't use your spear as a walking stick," Tottika chastised. When Ailbhe only stuck her tongue out in response, her senior turned to the front of the group, a scandalized look on his face. "Captain Bazz—!"

"Ailbhe, for Hylia's sake, have some pride," Bazz sighed. "And Tottika, you're not a child, don't whine." The captain turned to Sidon with a suffering look. "Sire, I'm sorry for their behavior."

"We're all tired," Sidon acknowledged. "Hiking isn't exactly our strong suit." He turned his head again, briefly checking up on his unit's state.

The rain was mild enough – he could still see a fair distance beyond them. Ailbhe had ceased using her spear to help her walk, but she was clearly tired, if the way her feet flopped against the ground was any indication. Tottika was embarrassed, averting his eyes from the prince, but he trudged along the path easily enough. Gaddison and Junayd brought up the rear, and for once, Junayd seemed spent enough to keep his mouth shut. Gaddison, on the other hand, stood tall, and stoic, as if the day's journey hadn't affected her in the slightest. She gave Ailbhe's head-tail a quick whap with her hand, causing the white-scaled zora to straighten up.

Sidon smiled at them. "Not much longer!"

They descended the sloping hills, veering off the beaten path. It was dark, with the rain clouds blocking out much of day's remaining sunlight. In the distance, Sidon could see lanterns, and flickering candles on windowsills, on his left. Tarrey Town was quiet, all locked down for the night.

' _We could stop to visit Kapson on the way back_ ,' the prince mused. The town was close enough to their destination. The lizalfos had set up farther west, off the coast, to avoid the passersby. Hylians were still wary of monsters, and the prince wasn't certain if any arrangements had been made between Tarrey Town and Tristram's troops yet.

At the edge of Malin Bay, Sidon could see them – multitudes of lizalfos sprawled out along the spiraling peninsula. Shadowy shapes, which the prince figured must be powerful, black-scaled lizalfos, patrolled the far edges, closest to the ocean. Several lookout posts had been set up, and the guards in each tower were still. Each guard held their bows ready, though not drawn, with shock arrows resting in their claws. They were waiting. Watching the dark, rolling waves of the sea.

A sudden yap caused the group to pause, and a blue lizalfos hopped out of the water to meet them. Its spear was drawn, and it eyed Sidon's unit with wary suspicion.

"We've come from Zora's Domain," Sidon announced, his voice loud and clear over the soft sound of rainfall. "I seek an audience with General Tristram."

The blue gurgled at the group, before reluctantly lowering its spear. It called backward, over its shoulder, to its fellows. The other lizalfos, set on edge by the blue's initial cry of surprise, relaxed their guard. Then, the blue gestured for the zora to follow.

As they alternated between walking and swimming across the peninsula, Sidon met the eyes of many a curious lizalfos. A few perked up their heads in recognition. Most eyed the zora with apprehension. For Sidon, seeing lizalfos in a peaceful setting was starting to become the norm, despite their bloody history. Being surrounded by lizalfos guards didn't unnerve him as much as it used to. He could be confident that this meeting would go smoothly.

However, as they approached the center of the peninsula, the prince felt uneasiness crawling along the base of his neck.

He didn't know General Tristram. None of his guards did. They had no business in Akkala, prior to this event. Akkalan lizalfos tended to _stay_ in their part of Hyrule, and Sidon couldn't recall ever having problems with them. General Tristram was an enigma. The Akkalan's tactics were a mystery, and his nature toward zora, doubly-so.

Gerald had promised cooperation, but Sidon braced himself regardless.

The zora unit was quiet as they approached the shrine, in the middle of the peninsula. Ritaag Zumo, Link had called it. It looked much like the Ne'ez Yohma shrine, in the Domain – tall, imposing, and made of a strange, black metal. Rain water poured down its sides in sheets. Blue light danced across its base in spiraling patterns, painting the makeshift base in a strange, ethereal glow. Around the shrine, the lizalfos had set up campsites, and barricades. Driftwood was laced together with rope, forming spiked walls between their base and the sea.

The blue lizalfos leading the zora made a yapping noise, saluting a pair of guards. The guards paused, looking the unit over, their eyes darting in several directions as they accounted for the zora's weapons. At length, they moved to the sides of their makeshift barricade, to allow the newcomers through.

As they were led around to the front of the shrine, Sidon spotted a lone lizalfos warrior. He was tall for his species, his head stretching upward, gazing at the far-off mountains with a forlorn stare. The glow of the shrine reflected off his silver scales, and his stillness upon Sidon's approach made the prince question if he weren't some intricately designed statue. His armor, though typical of a lizalfos of high rank, sported deep gashes along his back – marks from fighting a foe far more powerful than the race's usual enemies. A massive sword rested in the silver's claws, dangling there, half-forgotten.

It was a strange-looking weapon, with what appeared to be two blades attached to the guard, held together with a connecting bridge further down. White markings crawled along the sword's edges, inching further and further up the blade. The magic within it twisted and coiled its way up the metal. When the marks reached the guard, the blade suddenly sparked, jerking the lizalfos to awareness. As the sword pulsed with pale, yellow light, Sidon blanched as he realized exactly what weapon the silver held.

A great thunderblade.

Sidon felt, more than saw, his group of guards collectively flinch upon noticing the sword. Spelled with lightning, single blow from it could mean their end. The prince's hand wandered to his topaz bracer, running his fingertips over the gemstones. He could resist the spell within the silver's blade, to an extent, but he had no desire to test how much.

The blue lizalfos yapped again, and the distracted silver's eyes locked onto the group of zora. His crimson gaze wandered over Sidon and his guards, noting their armor and spears. The glow of the shrine tinted them all with a harsh, cold light, and the silver lizalfos grimaced at the group. He let out a low, rumbling growl, speaking in Lizal.

" _So, the Domain has sent her guards to us._ "

"General Tristram," Sidon inclined his head to the other, "I presume." Inwardly, he mirrored Tristram's grimace. A small part of him hoped that the Akkala lizalfos would be able to speak Hylian, unlike their Lanaryu counterparts. It seemed this group would also only speak in Lizal, their mother tongue. Sidon felt confident in his own understanding of the language, but apart from Bazz, his guards would only be able to follow half the conversation.

" _I am Tristram – the general in this, my homeland, Akkala_ ," Tristram yapped in return, swinging his thunderblade smoothly onto his back.

Sidon's eyes followed the arc of the blade, nervously. He fought to keep his fear of the weapon off his face. ' _He_ _ **isn't**_ _Isolda,'_ the prince reminded himself. ' _He's not going to threaten you with it. …Well. Probably._ ' Gerald had described Tristram as 'the Woeful,' in his letter – a title that told Sidon nothing regarding how volatile the general might be. Still, this meeting had to go well. It was a simple thing. Go talk to the lizalfos, then the odd-looking zora, then get back to the Domain. Easy. Tristram was supposed to cooperate.

One of the general's eyes flitted over Sidon's regalia. The other paused, spotting the scar on the fin framing Sidon's face. The silver squinted at it. "… _But, what is this? A scar on your left forefin do you bear,_ " he gurgled. Then, discerning something, he reared back in surprise. " _A wound near the eye, but not near enough!_ " he chirped.

"I beg your pardon?" Sidon asked, his eyes narrowing. ' _Not_ _ **near enough**_ _? Was that a threat?_ '

" _My sight is not deceived! You are the prince! Prince Sidon, of the zora!_ " Tristram yapped, his mouth widening in an excited, toothless grin. " _Isolda, she mentioned your name, several times past. Her ire for you is like none I've seen!_ "

"Oh," Sidon breathed as the words clicked. The silver had been quoting Isolda. She _would_ be bitter that the wound on his fin hadn't hit his eyes. Sidon resisted the urge to roll them. Instead, he donned a patient smile, keeping his voice even. "…Isolda and I are not on the best of terms."

At that, Tristram let out a cackle. " _Egregiously understated, that._ " He crossed his arms, tapping his claws rhythmically against his bicep. " _You are here to sort out this mess, I hope? Though this place is my home, I have no wish, nor any will, to be patrolling it._ "

"That is the plan," Sidon affirmed with a nod. "A quick word with these zora should be enough to clear things up."

" _Then, we will take care of this matter now_ ," Tristram decided, turning on his heel toward the ocean.

"Wait, _now_?" Sidon questioned, aghast. "We've only just arrived! We need to assess the situation first, get some rest – Hylia's sake, it's already nightfall!"

Tristram stopped in his tracks, and then let out a heavy groan. He rounded on Sidon, jabbing his finger in the air to point at the prince. " _That matters not, to me! It must be done. In Hylia's Lake do I now belong, attending to my king and my true love!_ "

"You overstep, general," Sidon growled. "My unit and I will not be ordered around. I am here to resolve things peaceably among the zora, not help you reach your…" The prince paused, Tristram's phrasing registering fully. His head tilted to the side, regarding the silver lizalfos with bewilderment. "Wait, I'm sorry, you said your king and your _love?_ " The phrasing was odd, and Sidon wracked his brain for Lizal grammar to explain it. The declaration seemed to be referencing _Gerald_. As far as he knew, Gerald had only briefly made an appearance in Akkala.

Yet, somehow, Tristram had fallen in love with his king.

Tristram let out a frustrated wail. " _My love! My baroness of bloodshed, she!_ "

' _Oh, so he didn't mean the king is his love,_ ' Sidon realized, correcting himself. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Tristram immediately continued with another cry of anguish.

" _Her spear has pierced my heart, and there remains! Beloved, dear Isolda, my true love! She watches the Lake while the Prime is out._ " He shook his fist at the mountains to the west, as though it was the landscape itself responsible for the horrendous separation. " _Full of woe, they call me,_ " the lizalfos choked out, his voice raising in pitch at his distress." _And so it is! Tristram, the Woeful, for my soul does weep! It is bereaved, without her by my side!_ " Then, the silver howled at the sky, rain running down his face like teardrops.

Sidon stared at the general, his lips parted in shock at the outburst. ' _He's in love with_ _ **Isolda**_ _?_ ' On the one hand, he could sympathize with the silver – this task was keeping him away from his own beloved.

On the other, he wasn't sure if he could be happy that Isolda, of all people, found love.

' _Baroness of bloodshed, indeed,_ ' Sidon mused. He stood quiet as Tristram sobbed, unsure how to proceed. The silver only continued to wail, crying into his claws. Around them, Tristram's troops blatantly ignored their general's distress, keeping to their posts and trying to avoid looking at the sobbing silver. The blue lizalfos that had led the zora to the shrine gurgled quietly, rolling his eyes at the scene.

Behind the prince, Bazz whispered. "Sire, I didn't catch all of that – did you just make him _cry?_ "

"He made himself cry!" Sidon hissed back. "He's in love with Isolda!"

Bazz shot the prince a flabbergasted look. When Tristram's legs gave out, and the lizalfos collapsed to the ground to sob harder, the captain winced. "…Poor bastard."

" _My place is beside her,_ " Tristram continued with a moan. " _To fight with her, to rend and rip our foes, together! Why, I can think of no greater privilege!"_ After a moment of heavy sniffling, the silver let out an aggravated sigh. " _Alas, instead, bound am I here, with you._ " He glared up at Sidon from the ground. " _How loathsome it is! Zora should fix this, not I."_

"We are going to," Sidon protested, his hands raised in an effort to pacify the general, "Once you give us more infor—"

The silver slapped at the wet sand beneath him with an angry growl. _"My soldiers should not slave away, in muck and mud, defending Hylians! Defending this coast from invaders!"_ Getting to his feet, Tristram shook the sand from himself with an irritable flick of his tail. Again, he pointed accusingly at the zora." _No, Prince Sidon, it should be you! Madness, this, that we defend the zora from their own._ " He looked over the prince again, sneering, and gave a derisive sniff. " _I do not know why my king holds you dear, a prince who holds no power to his name!_ "

"As far as I am aware," Sidon spoke, his tone snappish, despite his effort to keep it even, "Your orders come from the king of lizalfos himself. I am not the one that keeps you here." The prince waved a hand to the ocean. "We are not the ones attacking you, general. To my knowledge, the zora you're fighting only attack you because they don't know about the treaties!"

" _My talented tactician did say so,_ " Tristram noted with a nod. " _Since my Isolda did depart, things changed. My forces have spied zora sneaking by – From the sea they come and attack us all. Us, Hylians, and Bokoblin alike. To zora such as these, all are the same._ "

"They…They've _what?_ " Sidon questioned, his jaw dropping. "They've been attacking _hylians?_ " The prince could hear his unit startle behind him. Attacking lizalfos, he could understand. The races had been bitter enemies for so long, there was still bound to be some bad blood between them.

Hylians, however, had been friends to the zora for millennia.

"General Tristram," Sidon growled. "We will not face these zora tonight. Zora do not attack hylians. If the ones you've been facing have been going after our allies as though they were bokoblins, then…" He trailed off, a feeling of concern nagging at him.

Zora knew the hylians were friends. All of them. No zora in the Domain would dare harm their most trusted allies. Even the elders, with their bitter resentment at the death of Mipha, wouldn't raise a hand to a hylian without the king's say-so.

Which meant, if these truly were zora, they had no fealty to their king.

Sidon groaned internally. This was growing more complicated by the second. "They can't be connected to our Domain," the prince stated. "They're acting on their own, in all likelihood, and my orders won't mean much to them."

Tristram tutted, bringing a claw to his pointed chin. " _No fealty to your zora crown, you say? Such complications I did not predict._ " After thinking, he quietly gurgled, " _It's dangerous then, to send you to sea._ " Then, his hands flew to the sides of his head in frustration. The silver directed another anguished moan at the sky. " _Oh, but of course it would turn out this way! My life, once so blessed by her presence, is, as always, frightfully cursed yet again!_ "

"We can't approach them like this," Sidon asserted. "These zora do not follow our law. I will not speak with them until you give us more information."

Tristram dragged his hands over his face with an unhappy grumble. " _Of course, you should not go out to sea now. A foolish errand, to approach them so, while lacking knowledge of their tendencies!_ " He let out a slow hiss, as he contemplated the group. " _Should Sidon suffer harm, I should face wrath. Isolda's, no, but Gerald, king and Prime – His Majesty would have me flayed alive..._ " the silver muttered bitterly. At great length, the general threw his hands in the air, defeated. " _Fine, fine, I tell you! You shall sleep this night. Come morning we will speak of strategy._ "

Sidon nodded to the silver, relief washing over his tense shoulders. "Good. Then, we'll resume this conversation in the morning."

Tristram gurgled grumpily, and then turned. He barked orders to his soldiers, who snapped back to attention.

Sidon and his unit were shuffled to a section of calm water, surrounded by guards. Other sleeping lizalfos dotted the sand close by.

"Bazz and I will keep watch, sire," Gaddison stated, not following the rest of the unit into the water.

Sidon sank into the bay's salty water with a sigh. "They are our allies, Gadds. I don't think that's necessary. Not really a show of good faith, either."

"We don't have to know Lizal to get that Tristram doesn't like you," Bazz smirked down at the prince. "Besides, if those other zora show up, I'd like to be awake for it."

"Take turns then," Sidon ordered. "If tonight has been any indication, things are going to be even more of a hassle when we actually speak to the zora."

"We're still going to talk to them?" Tottika asked from beside the prince, incredulous.

"But you said they have no fealty to the crown, right?" Ailbhe pouted, stepping into the water herself. "They're not our people, are they?"

"They're still _zora,_ " Sidon stressed. As his unit continued to mumble amongst themselves, Sidon huffed. ' _They've lost their confidence._ ' He shot the rest of his group a bright grin. "I'm sure we can still work something out! They're kin, after all."

As his soldiers eventually began to relax in the water, Sidon moved to the side, looking beyond the shrine to the edges of the peninsula. He could still watch the lizalfos guards from here. They patrolled around in the rain, unceasing. Tense. Double the number of shadowy figures walked along the outskirts, stationed there after finding out the zora attacking them weren't confused allies, after all. If any lizalfos eyes wandered to the shoreline of Akkala, the other eye was fixated firmly on the ocean.

Sidon let his eyes drift shut, but his mind still whirled. Zora, from the uncharted sea, who attacked hylians and lizalfos alike. Zora that had lived unconnected to the Domain, hidden in the depths for ages. Zora that were not his people, but close enough that he would be expected to take care of the problem. They could be hostile. They could be friendly. At this point, he simply didn't know. As the rain continued to drip steadily on his head, Sidon found himself thinking back to his champion.

If a fight broke out, Link would be pissed.

' _Perhaps I should have brought him along after all,_ ' Sidon sulked, unsure if the bitter taste in his mouth was from the salt of the bay, or his increasing unease.

* * *

Sidon looked over the ocean, his face uncharacteristically grim. ' _They populate deep water,_ ' he thought to himself, recalling Tristram's observations. ' _Always carrying weapons, mainly spears. Attack on sight. Look like monsters. Comprehend Lizal but attacked the lizalfos anyway._ ' He brought his hand to his lips, contemplating the fact. ' _Comprehend_ _ **Lizal**_ _…_ '

"Sire," Bazz interrupted the prince's musings. "We're all ready to depart."

Sidon nodded to the captain. "Given my order to retreat, defend yourselves while heading back to the peninsula. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Bazz nodded. He gripped his spear tightly, the weapon drawn and ready for whatever lay lurking beneath the ocean waves.

"Stay together," Sidon ordered, making eye contact with each member of his unit. "With any luck, this will be a quick, simple chat." He stepped to the side of his fellows, gazing back toward land. General Tristram stood at the edge of the peninsula, his great thunderblade in hand. The prince held his hand aloft, signaling their departure. At Tristram's returning salute, Sidon turned, diving head-first into a small wave. His unit followed suit.

The water was murky.

Sidon's gills flinched at the realization, recalling his fight with a beast made of water in the lizalfos temple. That water had been tainted with Ganon's Malice, and the scars along his side throbbed at the memory. The ocean's murkiness, though, was only sand. Silt. Debris kicked up by the continuous movement of the waves. There was no threat of Calamity in the sea. Or anywhere else in Hyrule, for that matter. The prince took a breath, focusing on what lay in front of them.

As the zora dove deeper, the prince followed the decline of sand beneath them. Eventually, Tristram had told them, the edge would drop off into open water, like diving over the edge of a cliff.

Off a cliff, and into the dark.

The sea zora's group was small, only attacking in short bursts before retreating to the deepest depths of the ocean. Always the same group, too. Tristram ordered scouts into the sea, to look out over the last bit of Hyrule's shelf to find the renegades, but even on days where the sun was bright, and the ocean was clear, there was nothing. The fish, whole schools of porgi, seemed to have abandoned the area, driven off by potential predators.

So, the prince would have to go into the dark to find the zora.

All at once, they hit the end of the shelf, and Sidon found himself looking into an expanse of deep blue. So blue, in fact, that he was unsure whether he'd be able to see something off in the distance, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The water looked like a solid wall, nothing like the lakes of Hyrule. Even Lake Hylia, large as it was, eventually ended. Here, there didn't appear to _be_ an end.

Then he looked down.

Sidon was a zora. The crown prince. Built for swimming, diving, and exploring Hyrule's lakes and rivers. Built for the water. Water was _home_ to him.

Looking down, into the dark expanse of sheer _nothingness_ , the prince felt a lump of fear in his throat.

A gasp from behind Sidon made him jump. He spun in the water, finding his unit all staring at a wide-eyed Ailbhe.

The white-scaled guard's eyes flicked to her companions, and an awkward smile stretched her lips. "It's, uh. It's pretty dark down there, huh?"

"Do they not have luminous stones in the ocean?" Junayd asked.

"Perhaps not," Sidon acknowledged. He looked down again, his bright scales stark against the darkness below.

"How do they even see each other?" Ailbhe wondered.

"Once we find them," Bazz commented, "maybe we can ask."

"If they don't try to kill us first, you mean," Gaddison shot back, frowning.

"Now, now," Sidon looked to his unit with a smile. "Let's not be pessimistic."

Gaddison huffed. "I'd call it _realistic_ , but yes, my prince."

"We don't have to go all the way down, I should think," Sidon shrugged. "If they're nearby, they'll be able to hear us if we get close."

Ailbhe shuddered, holding her spear close to her chest. "Ooh, I don't want to get close…"

Sidon shot her a sympathetic smile, and then maneuvered himself downward. Despite the protests, his unit was close behind.

It grew gradually more difficult to see in the depths, and Sidon paused his group before sight became completely impossible. They'd be able to smell each other, should they go further, but the prince elected to avoid the deeper water for now. He searched for some other scent in the ocean, something that would pinpoint the other zora. The most he got was salt. Fish. The ocean was full of unfamiliar scents, and the prince sighed inwardly.

At length, Sidon cupped a hand around his mouth. "Hello?" he called into the dark. When met with silence, he switched to Lizal, his voice rumbling through the deep. " _Hello!_ "

"Sire," Bazz sighed. "I don't think just shouting at them is going to—"

"Wait, what's that?" Tottika interrupted, pointing to a spot far, far below them. "I think that's…That's a light!" The guard paused, a look of confusion flitting across his features. "…It's moving."

Sidon followed the point of Tottika's claw, looking into the dark. Sure enough, a small light was below them, bobbing around the water. "That might be one of them," the prince observed. He waved for his unit to follow, and they descended toward the light.

It was deeper than Sidon expected.

Their surroundings slowly began to vanish in the depths. Still, the bobbing light remained constant. Sidon approached it steadily, one hand ready to grab the spear on his back. When the light was no more than a few yards away, the prince thought he could see a body in the dark, though it was impossible to make out its features. He felt his guards tense behind him. "…Hello?"

Everything went white.

Sidon could hear his unit shouting. The light seemed to _explode_ , and Sidon's eyes squeezed shut at the sudden brightness. He blinked against it, his eyes straining to readjust. A shape – a body – was in front of him, and the silhouette looked at least somewhat like a zora, though the legs were too long. The torso too short, more like a Hylian's. Sidon cursed – it had to be one of the zora they were searching for, but where had that light come from?

When his eyes finally started to adjust, he found the source.

A zora floated in front of him, or something related to one. A girl, judging by the slight frame, covered in lightweight armor, with twisting decorative patterns all over the metal. He couldn't tell where one line of it began or ended. Light radiated off her fins – on her head, her shoulders, her arms, and hips. Each fin had a bright, pale blue membrane, and it _glowed_. Spots along her arms and face were similarly lit, and Sidon found himself staring into deep, dark blue eyes. Her irises were a paler blue, and he couldn't see a pupil anywhere in their depths. The zora's teeth were long, and oddly sized – thin spires that prevented her from closing her mouth. Her head tilted at the sight of the group, regarding Sidon and his unit with bewildered wonder.

Sidon mirrored her expression. "…Who are—?"

The glowing zora backed away in a panic, and then _screeched._

Sidon flinched – the sound an ear-splitting scream that pierced his skull. High-pitched and _shrieking_. The prince turned in the water, looking for Bazz. His comrades were similarly debilitated, weapons forgotten in favor of trying to block out the sound. Sidon couldn't tell if the scream was bouncing off the shelf – or anything, really, beyond the darkness.

Suddenly, more sea zora lit up behind his unit, their weapons drawn.

" _Intruders in our province!_ " Shouted the nearest sea zora, in a heavily accented growl. Angry, bulging eyes locked onto Sidon's. " _Kill them all!_ "

Sidon, in a panic, hit Bazz on the shoulder to grab his attention. "Get the others! _Retreat!"_ Then, the prince swam past him, grabbing the arms of Ailbhe and Junayd. He kicked hard against the water, heading up.

At least, he hoped it was up. It was hard to tell.

' _We went too far down_ ,' Sidon chastised himself. ' _We should never have gone that far—_ '

His self-lecture was interrupted when a spear went whizzing past his head.

Sidon veered to the side, letting go of his guards. "Go!" he shouted. "Get back to Tristram!" Ailbhe only had time to shoot the prince a look of concern before they heard a yell from below. One of the sea zora, one that resembled the screeching girl but with a much longer head-tail, sparked once at the prince before going dark. The prince cursed, propelling himself further upward.

As he went, the water got brighter. Sunlight was above Sidon's head, and he could make out the shape of Hyrule's shelf again.

It was much farther away than it should be.

The prince looked over his shoulder, seeing his other guards not far behind him. Beyond them were the sea zora.

More kept popping out of the dark, giving chase to the guards. Each of the sea zora was vastly different from in size and shape – some with larger teeth, some with small spines. Limbs too long, or too short. Their scales were dark – Dark blues, deep browns, blacks and grays, all the better to take advantage of the lack of light below. Eyes were larger, if they had eyes at all. One of them sported a completely transparent crest, its eyes inside its head, and Sidon gawked at the sight.

' _I think I understand Isolda's assessment, now_.'

"Don't just _float_ there, Sidon!" Bazz yelled, coming up and grabbing the prince's wrist.

The touch snapped Sidon out of his reverie, and he propelled himself through the water next to Gaddison and Tottika. Their spears were missing, but neither guard seemed to care, too hellbent on getting back to shore. Sidon shook his head as he swam, not wanting to lose focus again. Not wanting to look back at the sea zora. They'd looked _deformed_ , like some sort of Malice-tainted hybrid of a zora and a monster.

The sand sloped upward, and soon grew too shallow to swim in. Sidon leapt from the water and flipped, reorienting himself to land on the beaches. A black lizalfos yapped next to him in surprise. The zora soldiers landed, one by one, Junayd tripping and scrambling up the beach. Sidon looked back then, to the water, and briefly spotted a sea zora's head floating along the surface. Eyes inside it's crest, watching.

Looking further, he saw more, in the waves.

A loud yap turned Sidon's attention back to the lizalfos. Tristram stood not twenty feet away, watching Sidon's panicked guards with confusion.

"They want to kill us, Tristram!" Sidon shouted. He ripped his spear from his back and spun back around, just in time to see several sea zora jumping out of the water.

Immediately, they began to clash with the lizalfos. One of the larger foes, with a thick crest, charged his way past a lizalfos guard. He barreled toward Sidon, striking at the prince with a short sword.

Sidon blocked, bracing his spear in a diagonal across his chest. The sea zora roared, leaping at the prince and colliding with him. Sidon fell backward, and the two crashed to the ground, Sidon's spear pinned between them. The prince pushed against his weapon, trying to shove the hulking foe off.

The sea zora snapped at the prince, biting in the air. His jaw, oddly fleshy and wrinkled, opened wide, revealing several rows of sharp teeth. Sidon cursed, struggling to put more distance between himself and the risk of getting bitten. The sea zora's jaw twitched, his teeth making a curious clicking noise.

The sea zora's jaw extended from its face, spanning the short distance, and clamped down on Sidon's throat.


	3. Complications

Needle-like teeth scratched along Sidon's silver collar, slipping and snapping to find purchase on the prince's throat. Sidon snarled, letting go of his weapon and scraping at the sides of the sea zora with his claws. ' _Where are they—?!_ ' he thought, scratching frantically. His claw reached a little higher as his foe tried to bite at his jugular.

Sidon felt a familiar flap of muscle.

The prince punched the sea zora's gills, and his foe gasped in pain, his jaw retreating into his face. Sidon punched again, and again, until the sea zora had leaned back enough for the prince to wriggle free. Sidon scrambled away, nearly tripping a nearby lizalfos as he did so. His foe hissed, a hand over his side. The sea zora glowered at the prince, his pupils dilated, encompassing his eyes in black.

"You bastard!Going for the _gills!_ "

Sidon's jaw dropped, but before he could retort, the sea zora was impaled.

Tristram gave a hearty yap, his great thunderblade stuck in the hulking foe's chest, lightning crackling off the sword. The sea zora was engulfed in a burst of electricity, convulsing in pain before collapsing in a heap.

Several sea zora screamed at the sight. Most began retreating, pursued by a flurry of shock arrows. The dove into the waves, disappearing into the sea.

Sidon stared at the limp form before him, stunned. ' _That was Hylian,_ ' he thought, his mind and heart racing. ' _That was_ _ **Hylian**_ _, wasn't it?'_ The words had been heavily accented with Lizal growling, but they hadn't been _in_ Lizal.

A screech drove Sidon's attention from the body.

General Tristram faced off against the glowing, shrieking sea zora girl that Sidon encountered earlier. The lizalfos dashed forward with his sword. The spelled hadn't recharged yet – the blade dark, but still deadly sharp. The sea zora stabbed at the general with a spear – one that Sidon recognized as his own abandoned weapon - her movements too quick for Tristram to dodge. She aimed low, glancing across his scales. Tristram let out an affronted yap, before swinging his blade again.

The sea zora ducked under the strike, running past the general and dropping the spear. She ran for the body of her comrade, grabbing onto his limp arm and tugging.

' _She's trying to get him back to the water,_ ' Sidon realized. ' _They're not monsters, they might speak Hylian, they're—!_ ' As Tristram rounded on the sea zora, Sidon pushed himself off the sand, only half-aware of himself. "Tristram, _wait!_ " The prince skidded to a halt, nearly slipping as he positioned himself between the general and the sea zora. He raised his arms, one palm facing the lizalfos, and the other facing the foe behind him.

Tristram growled, his great thunderblade sparking, its spell back to full power.

"That one spoke Hylian! This might be—" Sidon looked behind himself, to find the shrieker crouched by her comrade, staring back at the prince with a baffled expression. "You—You're a zora, aren't you?" Sidon asked. He heard Tristram yapping words of warning, but he paid them no mind. "Can you understand me?"

The sea zora stared for a moment longer. Slowly, as though unsure of herself, she nodded.

Sidon huffed a relieved laugh. "You can! Then, this has all been a terrible misunder—"

"Ragh, leave him! Get out of there!"

The sea zora's eyes flicked behind Sidon, to another companion screaming at her from the sea. The corners of her mouth stretched downward into a toothy grimace.

" _We need you more than we need a corpse, girl!_ "

There was another angry yap, and Sidon found himself being pushed aside by Tristram. The lizalfos general charged at the sea zora, who quickly rolled to the side to evade the thunderblade. She scrambled to her feet, her longer legs carrying her faster than Sidon could catch up with.

Soon enough, she was in the water, and the sea zora vanished beneath the waves.

Sidon watched the water, barely hearing the shouts of the lizalfos and his guards around the peninsula. ' _I could have spoken with her._ ' The prince tore his gaze from the shoreline, only to see the scattered bodies of injured lizalfos, and more dead sea zora. Further inland, closer to the shrine, Sidon could see Tottika and Gaddison, helping to bring the injured away from the front line. Junayd sat on the sand, to the right of them, clutching an injured leg.

Bazz and Ailbhe were running to him, calling his name, sporting injuries of their own.

' _We could have avoided this._ '

Sidon's fists clenched at his sides, and his gaze dropped to the body only a few feet away. The sea zora's fleshy jaw was slack on the sand. Lifeless eyes stared into the air, still wide from shock.

"Sire!" Bazz called, barely managing to stop himself before colliding with the prince. "Are you hurt? Are you—"

"I need to get back to the Domain," Sidon stated.

"Get back to—?" Ailbhe questioned.

"I need to speak with Gerald, and my father," Sidon continued, an angry growl in words. "This is far more complicated than we thought."

* * *

Link was bored.

It had been a day. Less than a day. He knew he was going to wake up alone this time, with Sidon gone, but knowing didn't make it any better. There was no wake-up kiss. No 'good morning' chirp. No words of affection as he groggily got out of bed.

Link had the distinct feeling that he was getting a little spoiled.

Staying in an empty room wasn't going to alleviate his mood. He left his bed early that morning, aiming to meander about the palace and see if there was anything that needed doing before the lizalfos arrived.

His walking slowed as he found himself nearing the kitchens. His feet had taken him here almost automatically, so used to coming here and experimenting with recipes when he had some downtime.

So, pretty often, nowadays.

Link peered through the doorway. The kitchen was a disaster already, but most of the chefs were absent. Used pots and pans littered the countertops, still waiting to be cleaned. A single apprentice chef with yellow-white scales remained, puzzling over several bowls of ingredients. Link smiled, recognizing her as Ailbhe's sister.

"Morning, Tali."

The chef looked up in surprise, the tentacle-like fins framing her face swishing as she turned. On seeing the hero, she beamed. "Link! Perfect timing!" Tali gestured to the bowls on the table. "I was trying to figure out these elixirs; could you help me?"

Link nodded, stepping into the kitchen.

Tali fetched a stool from nearby, helping the shorter hylian up so he could see the rest of the table. "I'm so glad you're here," Tali laughed in relief. "I thought you left with Prince Sidon."

"Wouldn't let me come," Link explained, looking over the ingredients, frowning. Whatever she was making, it wasn't thoroughly mixed, yet. Hasty elixir, looked like. "Said I was retired."

"Oh, well I suppose you are," Tali pursed her lips. She wiped her hands on her apron, and then placed one of the bowls closer to Link. "Ailbhe did say the trip was going to be short, so I guess that makes sense."

"It's not dangerous enough," Link sighed, grabbing a large wooden spoon. "Apparently."

Tali grinned at the hylian. "Well, you can help me figure out how to make these, then! That should give you some danger."

Link snorted, recalling some of Tali's other 'experiments,' in this kitchen. One day the head chef was going to ban her shenanigans. "Are you helping with dinner?" the hero asked, pointing his spoon at the mountains of dishes.

"Well, technically I am," Tali touched the tips of her pointer fingers together. "I don't have anything to do right now, though." She looked at the piles of dishes around the sinks, and then laughed to herself. "Well, aside from cleaning. I wanted a break."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're working out the menu for the feast tonight, still," Tali groaned. "King Gerald's visit is so last-minute…"

"Does the kitchen need help?" Link asked, a spark of hope in his eyes. He loved cooking, and it would likely take all day until Gerald got here. He could cook and make elixirs with Tali. He wouldn't have to be alone today, after all.

"The head chef's already been grumbling about too many cooks in the kitchen," Tali giggled. She smiled sympathetically at the hero. "I think we're good, Link. Thanks, though."

Link hummed as he mixed the elixir, disappointed.

"There's probably _something_ around the Domain that needs doing," Tali continued, grabbing another bowl of ingredients. She pawed casually through the monster parts until she found something she deemed usable. "Ugh, the guards always tear everything up," she complained. She looked to Link again. "Everyone's pretty busy getting stuff ready for the lizalfos. I know the inn's supposed to be packed with hylians again. You could help Kodah."

Link grimaced. Hylians had started roaming Hyrule in droves after Ganon's defeat, emboldened by the fact that the monsters would stay dead when they were killed. Many of those groups headed to Zora's Domain, wanting to see the zora, and because the area was easier to reach than most of the other towns. They were endeared by the zora, fascinated by the Domain.

Then they found out the Hero lived here.

"Not interested," Link stated flatly, having no intention on interacting with more with thrill-seekers and rumor-mongers. Traysi had hounded him for months, until Sidon had nearly barred her from the Domain entirely.

"You're pretty down, today," Tali observed, dumping a few keese wings into her bowl.

Link hummed, trying to distract himself with mashing more monster parts with the end of his spoon.

"…because you miss your boyfriend?" Tali guessed.

Link shot her a glare.

"So, that's a yes," Tali giggled.

"What is going on in my kitchen?!"

The pair turned to the doorway with wide eyes. A larger, blue-scaled zora stood there, grimacing, directing narrowed eyes to the pile of dishes. She looked over Link for a moment, considering him, before she snarled. "While it's usually a pleasure to see you, champion, we don't have time to entertain you today." She stepped away from the doorway and gestured from Link to the door. "I'm sure you can make yourself busy elsewhere.

Link shrunk, directing a sheepish glance to Tali. The white-scaled zora smiled apologetically to him in return. The hylian stepped down off his stool, leaving his spoon on the table and quickly heading to the exit.

As he left, he heard the head chef again, shouting "How many times must I tell you that the kitchen is _not_ for your experiments, Tali?! Start cleaning!"

There was a squeak of "Yes, chef!" and the door to the kitchens shut.

Link began to wander the halls of the palace again, frowning. He did miss Sidon. He didn't want to be getting in the way, today, either. There had to be something he could help with. Something he could do, that he was good at.

…What _was_ he good at?

Cooking. That was out. Small, odd jobs for people, maybe? As he looked around, each zora he saw was busy – too busy to have time to slow down and just _give_ him something to do.

He returned to Sidon's room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Link looked over his piles of gear. He could clean up, maybe, but that only helped Sidon, and honestly wouldn't last very long. He walked over to the piled on the floor, nudging a few things out of the way. It had only just hit him how many pieces of armor he had – some magic, some not, some blessed by Hylia or Great Fairies to be stronger. He could fight a lynel with relative ease, wearing certain sets.

The thought gave him an idea.

The lynel on Ploymus Mountain was still there; the zora content to leave it alone. Not worth the effort, they'd said. Kept kids from jumping off Shatterback Point. There was no sense in risking their lives against such a creature when it was happy to stay within its territory.

But for how long?

The other thing that Link was good at, he knew, was killing monsters. He could patrol. Clear out the area. Gerald and his entourage would likely be coming up Zora River to reach the Domain, but Sidon had said to show the lizalfos king around. Shatterback Point had one of the best views of Zora's Domain. Gerald would love it, and the lynel would be dead.

Link smiled to himself and grabbed his hylian armor.

Link rolled his shoulders as he came up to Toto Lake. The hike was refreshing, and it wouldn't take him much longer to get to Ploymus Mountain.

As he turned to head up, he heard a squeal.

He knew that sound. Bokoblins. His head whipped around, back toward Upland Zorana. The smaller monsters must have set up a camp nearby.

Link drew his reinforced lizal bow, making his way toward the sounds carefully. He'd been prepared to rush into a fight with an aggressive, territorial beast. He didn't prepare for stealth.

Sure enough, there was a small camp of bokoblins, sitting around a fire, screeching and yelling at each other. Link hid himself behind a tree, nocking an arrow. Two blues, a red, and a silver. Nothing terrible, and nothing he couldn't handle. He crouched, pulling back on the string of his bow and aiming for the red.

The monster let out a hoarse, squeaking laugh, and Link froze.

He'd been in this situation just a year before, hadn't he? He thought the lizalfos were just dumb monsters, until Sidon told him they had a language. A culture. He'd helped Gerald regain control of their temple. He'd _befriended_ the creatures he thought were monsters.

…What if bokoblins were the same?

He'd been helping the zora to cull the monsters – they weren't allies, at any rate. He hadn't had to think about it, surrounded by zora soldiers who slayed bokoblins without a second thought. But, they'd been the same way about the lizalfos before Gerald became king.

His inner crisis was interrupted by a surprised squeal. Link's head snapped up, spotting the red bokoblin pointing straight at him. The others raced to grab their weapons.

So much for that.

He fired his bow, the arrow pealing across the clearing and nailing the red bokoblin in the face. It fell, instantly dead. Link slung his bow onto his back, drawing the Master Sword instead, and ran into the clearing.

Link made short work of one of the blues, striking it down with a series of quick slashes. The silver charged at him, a dragonbone boko club in hand. Link jumped backward, just evading it, when he felt an arrow pierce his arm.

Then his whole body convulsed in pain.

' _Shock arrow—_ ' Link realized after the electricity ripped through him. His shield clattered to the ground as his arm spasmed, losing his grip. The Master Sword, the trusty Blade of Evil's Bane, remained in hand, and when the effects of the arrow wore off Link raised it into the air.

Only to get hit again, by the silver bokoblin's club.

Link instinctively blocked with his shield arm, and the club embedded itself into his leather armor. Then the bokoblin withdrew it, swinging again and tearing a hole in his sleeve. Link hissed as the points of the club scratched into his arm. With a yell, Link swung the Master Sword, interrupting the silver's onslaught and slashing it solidly in the chest. The silver squealed in pain, and Link didn't let up, striking as many times as he could.

He heard a crackling sound, one that sounded a lot like the one he knew from drawing shock arrows. Link leapt out of the way as a second shock arrow flew past, and he rounded on the blue bokoblin. He abandoned his shield for the moment, charging at the blue. He stabbed it handily, defeating it in a few quick swipes.

Link spun around, finding the silver bokoblin running at him, bat raised high. He dashed toward it, taking advantage of its open guard and impaling the Master Sword in the monster's chest.

As the silver bokoblin slid off the Master Sword, Link panted heavily. His injured arm ached, and he cursed as he went to retrieve his shield. He'd have to clean the wounds, and his sword. He cast a glance to the bodies of the bokoblins, knowing from experience that they'd no longer vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

So much for giving them a chance.

He'd ask Sidon about bokoblins, scolding himself for not considering it sooner. If Sidon didn't know, he'd ask Gerald. The bokoblins used to team up with lizalfos, on occasion, under the Calamity. Gerald might know.

The hylian moved on, back toward Toto Lake. He removed the armor on his injured arm, and then pulled out some bandages from his pack. The wounds weren't too bad, now that he got a good look at them. He cleaned the gash on his arm in the water, and then patted it dry.

Link winced as he wrapped a bandage around his arm.

' _Might be getting rusty_ ,' he grumbled inwardly. He hadn't fought on his own in a while. Once the bandage was secure, he cleaned his sword, too. ' _Damn bokoblins._ '

The monsters didn't seem to take a hint that the Calamity was gone. No blood moon could revive them now. Yet still, they would make camps as close as they dared to civilization.

' _Should've used Daruk's Protection_ ,' Link chastised himself. He wouldn't have a bloody arm to explain once he got back to the Domain if he had. Link shouldered his pack, shaking his head. ' _I'll just make an elixir,_ ' he thought, beginning his walk toward Ploymus Mountain. He had the ingredients for a hearty elixir. Probably. If not, hunting for a hearty lizard wasn't the worst way to spend his morning.

Passing Toto Lake, Link gazed up the path to Ploymus. He readjusted the Master Sword on his back. Killing the lynel had been on his to-do list for a while now, but he'd left it be at Sidon's insistence. It was fine where it was, if no one bothered it. Still, to Link, it was a risk. This one in particular. A lynel was dangerous enough, but one that specialized in shock arrows? Right next to Zora's Domain? There was no telling if the creature might misfire. Hit someone below, in the water. Or, it could decide to expand its territory.

It had to go.

A loud splash behind him had Link yanking the Master Sword back out of its scabbard. He whirled around, looking at the lake. Something had jumped in the water. Something big.

Prince Sidon clambered out of the lake, rushed and agitated, his eyes slightly dilated from the scent of blood.

" _Sidon?_ " Link questioned, sheathing his sword.

Sidon looked up, fear on his face. Then, spotting the hylian jogging toward him, he ran out of the water to meet him. "Link! What are you doing up here – Why was your blood in the water?!"

Link pointed in the direction of the bokoblin camp. "Cleaning up the area," he explained lamely, baffled over the appearance of his prince. He seemed to be uninjured, now that Link got a good look at him, but he was panting with exertion. Flustered. He shouldn't be back so soon.

"Cleaning what…?" Sidon asked. Then he saw the bandage. The prince reached forward, taking Links hand, his face full of worry. "What happened?"

"Just some bokoblins," Link assured the other. "One of them nicked me. Gonna make an elixir after I take out the lynel. What are y—?"

"The _lynel?!"_ Sidon interrupted, his gaze snapping back to Link's face. "What in Hylia's name – I thought you were staying in the Domain!"

Link frowned. "I've been wanting to kill it," he stated, simply. "It's dangerous."

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm concerned," Sidon stressed. "I thought we'd made it clear that you don't need to cull every monster yourself! We're _safe_ now, with the Calamity gone!"

"It might hurt someone!" Link argued.

"Yes!" Sidon agreed, his voice growing more exasperated. "It might hurt _you_ , Link!" He held Link's arm up, forcing the hylian to look at the bandages. "You shouldn't be going out _looking_ for danger! I know you defeated Ganon, but that doesn't make you invincible!"

Link scowled, annoyed at the sudden overprotective attitude. "I'm not a _zora_ ," he shot back. "I won't die from one shock arrow."

"And what if it's more than one?" Sidon asked, growing angrier. "You're going into battle injured – You don't even need to fight the—" He took a breath, trying to steady his temper and failing. "Why are you even uphere? Why didn't you just stay in the Domain?"

Link shot him a mystified expression. "And do _what_?" the hero questioned.

"I don't know — Whatever it is you normally do when I'm not there!" Sidon suggested, a frustrated edge to his voice. He gestured to the wound on Link's arm. "Unless you've been doing _this_ every day and just neglected to tell me!"

"I don't," Link grimaced. "Mostly I'm waiting for you."

Sidon's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, waiting for me?"

"Waiting for you to get home," Link clarified. "Waiting for your duties to be done." His fist clenched at his side. Waiting. Waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , it was always _waiting_ for Sidon to have even the slightest amount of time for him. And now, when he was surprisingly back home early, he'd elected to chastise Link. "…Waiting for you to help me out of the damn _palace_."

Sidon grimaced himself. "You know you don't need me to—"

"I'm not a zora!" Link repeated, pointing back at the Domain. "I'm not _built_ for the water! I can't leave without help, I can't do anything in the caves because I can't even reach them – At least out here – I'm not _stuck_ out here!"

Sidon's voice lowered to an angry hiss. "Is that what you are? Stuck in the Domain?"

Link threw his hands in the air, at a loss. "I don't know – That's what it _feels_ like some—"

"Well then, I'm sorry I've trapped you here," the prince growled. "How callous of me, to have you waiting in the Domain while my duties called me to the outskirts of Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened, realizing Sidon was simply reversing their situations. The prince had to deal with the same when he'd been running around with his hero duties. Link flinched, turning his head away, his gaze dropping to the ground in shame. "…That's not fair."

"No, it isn't," Sidon agreed, his words clipped. "I thought at least – With everything that's gone wrong today, I'd hoped I could come home and you would be there, safe – not out hunting _lynels_ and putting yourself at risk."

Link's jaw clenched. He looked at the prince out of the corner of his eye. Sidon held his head in his hand. Shoulders slumped and defeated. He looked tired. Stressed.

It wasn't fair. At all. Link sucked in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He didn't want to fight Sidon. He wasn't even entirely sure what they were fighting about. Sidon knew Link could fight lynels. He knew how strong his champion was.

 _With everything that's gone wrong today_. The words repeated In Link's thoughts, and he lifted his head. "…Are you okay?" the hylian asked. The question was quiet. Cautious.

Sidon scoffed. "I am…I'm whatever the exact opposite of 'okay' would be." After a moment of tense silence, the prince muttered, "…I'm sorry, Link. You're right."

Link reached out with a tentative hand, placing it gingerly on Sidon's shoulder.

Sidon's eyes peeked out from between his fingers, looking over the champion wearily. With a heavy sigh, his hand dropped and enveloped the hylian's. His thumb rubbed the hylian's knuckles. "I took out my frustration on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm truly sorry, my dearest."

"Something went wrong in Akkala," Link observed.

"Terribly wrong," Sidon confirmed. "Still, I shouldn't have…"

Link stepped forward, reaching his arms around the zora's neck. As Sidon's arms enveloped him, the hylian squeezed gently.

"…I do want to discuss your feelings," Sidon said, his voice quiet. "Calmly. If you're feeling stuck in the Domain – I don't want you doing reckless things to absolve that." He leaned his cheek onto Link's head. "I don't want you feeling stuck in the first place."

"…Let's go home," Link muttered.

"Link—"

"We'll talk on the way," the hero promised. "Just…Let's go home."

With another sigh, Sidon nodded. He stood, taking Link's hand before starting down the path back to the Domain.

They walked in silence for a short while, but soon Link was looking up at his prince with a worried expression. "What happened?"

Sidon grimaced, eyes flicking to Link in guilt. "…A fight," he admitted. "The zora we encountered are not from the Domain, nor are they friendly." He squeezed Link's hand as they walked. "You were right – I should have brought you with me."

Link resisted the urge to chastise Sidon in turn, continuing his questioning instead. "Where are they from?"

"The ocean," Sidon provided. "From the deepest depths, as far as we could tell. They attacked us before we could talk." He frowned sadly. "General Tristram's forces were a boon, but we found too late that the sea zora can speak both Hylian and Lizal. We could have avoided all the fighting, but…"

"Where are the others?" Link interrupted. Sidon was home, safe, which was good, but a fight could mean—

"Still at the peninsula. A few of them were injured. Bazz is coordinating with General Tristram and gathering more information for us." Sidon's steps were heavy as he talked, his gaze low and troubled. "I'm going to speak with my father, and Gerald, to see what can be done." He turned his head to Link, and a faint smile graced his lips. "When I go next, I'd like you to come with me."

"Done," Link stated with a nod.

"I suppose it will give you a good excuse to leave the Domain, yes?" Sidon asked, his tone awkward as he attempted to lighten the mood.

Link winced at the words. "…I'm just feeling antsy," he explained. As he thought about it more, his own gaze dropped guiltily. He did feel stuck. Bored. He wanted to be out doing things. "I used to explore a lot, and staying in one place where I can't navigate the whole town is…"

"Difficult, I would imagine," Sidon nodded. Worry flickered over his face as he looked down at Link. "You…I take it you've been feeling this way for a while."

Link grimaced at the ground. He had, but he wasn't certain how long he'd been feeling it. An anxious buzzing in the back of his head, urging him to move. To wander. To go out into the world and help people as the hero again. "Maybe I retired too early," Link muttered.

"Princess Zelda offered to let you stay on as her knight," Sidon reminded him. "Are you regretting turning her down?"

"Not exactly," Link sighed. He didn't want to be a knight anymore. Didn't want that responsibility back on his shoulders. "I'm not sure what it is. It's just…" He looked up at Sidon, a tired frown on his face. "…It's hard, living in the Domain as a hylian." He squeezed Sidon's hand again, eyes a determined, fiery blue. "But I want to stay with you. I know that much."

Sidon smiled then. He let go of Link's hand to brush a hand affectionately through the hero's hair. "You know…" he paused, unsure how to exactly word his feelings. "If you truly wish to roam, I won't stop you." He stopped walking, his hand trailing down to Link's arm. "…I love you. I don't wish to bind you here."

Link tugged on the zora's arm, pulling him down to kneel. "You're not," he promised, pressing a kiss to Sidon's cheek once it was close enough. "I love you too. I just…Need something. To live here." His zora armor was useful, and his opal earrings helped his swim speed, but they weren't enough.

Sidon wrapped his arm around Link, drawing him close again. "We'll find a way. I swear it." He huffed a laugh. "And we'll find things for you to do that aren't simply waiting for _me,_ in the meantime."

"…wish I still had the Sheikah Slate," Link grumbled against him. "Could warp around and be back by dinner."

"That…That would help, immensely," the prince commented. Sidon drew back to look at Link, curious. "Could you ask the princess for it?"

"It was hers to begin with," Link shrugged. "I can't just take it back."

"I see," Sidon hummed, bringing a claw to his chin. "…It's unfortunate that there's only one."

Link nodded, sighing through his nose. It would solve so many problems, if he still had his slate. The warping notwithstanding, he'd come to rely on the tech heavily during his adventure. Even after a year of not having it, navigating anywhere was getting almost too frustrating to bear. He wanted to roam, needed to, but not having the slate would make it all take so _long._

Unfortunately, ancient Sheikah tech was hard to come by, especially one as priceless and useful as the Slate. The runes alone had made his adventure almost laughably easy at times, thanks to Purah's upgrades.

Link's thoughts stuttered to a halt. Purah. Purah and Robbie both worked on ancient Sheikah technology, still. Purah improved on the Slate. Knew it like the back of her hand. Robbie could build ancient weaponry out of the scraps of Guardians.

"…what if there _was_ another one?" he asked, suddenly, looking up at Sidon excitedly. "What if we ask the Sheikah to make a new one?"

Sidon blinked at him, but soon he was grinning. "That could help matters. There's certainly no harm in asking." He stood again, standing taller, looking far more like himself. "Then, let's get going, my dearest. We have a lot to do."

Link grinned back at him, taking Sidon's hand and returning to Zora's Domain in higher spirits than when he'd left.


	4. Newcomers

"…And that was the point where I returned home," Sidon concluded, bring his hand to his wrist, behind his back. Next to him, Link patted the prince's arm in reassurance.

King Dorephan sat in this throne, scratching at his chin with a troubled expression. "A rather astonishing turn of events, to be sure," he muttered. He turned his head to the other side of the room, where King Gerald and his lizalfos entourage stood. The brightly-colored lizalfos stood taller at Dorephan's attention, his silver guards next to him wearing grim scowls. "We've never encountered zora like these before," Dorephan commented, inclining his head to Gerald. "Have any of the Lanaryu lizalfos heard of such a thing?"

" _These zora we cannot identify. Their origins elude us_ ," Gerald sighed, his shoulders drooping under his long cloak. It was more of a hylian-styled blanket, really, but the crown that sat on his head held the precious Zora's Sapphire, which spoke far more of his claim to the throne. " _History, though we kept it safe in song, helps us not. We know nothing of deep-sea dissidents._ "

"Then we are at a standstill, it seems," Dorephan rumbled. "The most I've heard of zora in the sea was when the lizalfos and zora were one people." He waved a hand to Sidon. "Perhaps you could propose a parley? There must be some way to get them to discuss things with reason rather than blades."

Sidon nodded. "If we approach them with a black flag, perhaps."

"Will that work?" Link asked, frowning. Black flags weren't a common practice anymore – the Calamity's monsters didn't follow any formal rules of battle, and he didn't know of any wars with other nations.

"In theory," King Dorephan huffed.

" _The lizalfos will assist in this plan!_ " Gerald yapped, raising his fist in the air. " _The clearest of instructions will I give, so Tristram will know how to aid you_." His eyes flicked to Sidon, and he let out a disappointed gurgle, tapping his claws together. " _That I can give no more troops to you, friend, does shatter my heart. In Hebra, we fight, and my troops will battle until we've won_."

"That's quite alright, Gerald," Sidon assured him. "I did find General Tristram quite capable in battle, although…" he trailed off, recalling Tristram's wailing over Isolda. "He is very…Uh." He stopped, biting his lips together. The general had certainly left an impression, but how to describe that experience to his king…?

" _Ah, your look is one I wear most often, with him_." Gerald gurgled, a flat look on his face. " _Tell me, does he whine for Isolda, still?_ "

"…Yes," Sidon admitted, relieved that Gerald seemed to understand anyway. "He's very smitten."

" _His whine does pair well with cheese, I am told_ ," Gerald snickered. " _Isolda harbors much affection, still, despite his noise._ " The lizalfos king sighed heavily, shaking his head. " _I cannot fathom why._ "

Sidon blinked in surprise. So, it was mutual, Tristram's love for Isolda. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it. He cleared his throat, changing the subject to get back to business. "What's happened in Hebra?"

" _The lousy lot of lizards think that they, though their scales of orange and blue hide them not, are superior to Lanaryu,_ " Gerald explained with an irritated grumble, his curled tail flicking behind him. " _A farce, it is_ — _they hide themselves in snow. Their cleverness lies in a lame disguise!_ "

As Sidon finished translating the words for Link, the hero frowned at the lizalfos. "…Gerald, aren't _you_ orange and—?"

Gerald let out an affronted squawk before he could finish. Link let his question die.

"At any rate, Link and I will rejoin my guards in Akkala," Sidon intervened hastily. "We'll attempt a parley, first."

"Unfortunately, with so little information, it is difficult to determine the proper response to such an attack," Dorephan surmised. He directed a worried look at Sidon. "Do be careful." Then, his gaze fell to Link. "Both of you."

The pair nodded.

" _I shall remain here, awaiting news of you, until you two return in victory_ ," Gerald chirped. " _My confidence in you is most assured. I know you will resolve this peaceably_."

Sidon smiled at the lizalfos. "I thank you for your trust, my friend. We won't let you down."

" _Ha! A jest it is, to dare imply you could_ ," Gerald laughed, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand, Sidon's old bracelet rattling on his wrist. " _Now, onto topics more enjoyable – I very much desire to see your home. This visit does provide me a rare chance, to see the Domain and her citizens_."

Sidon finished translating for Link, and both prince and hero grinned at the lizalfos. They each bowed to King Dorephan, and then departed the throne room, ready for a feast, some exploring, and some rest, before the work truly began.

* * *

Sidon exited the river, Link sliding off his back. The champion looked over his lover's heavy armor with a frown. "You sure that's necessary?"

The prince was dressed in his battle armor, complete with half-cuirass and a helm, and faulds over his hip fins. "The sea zora were only driven back when the shock arrows started flying," Sidon sighed. He ran his fingers over his topaz bracer. "I hope the heavier armor _won't_ be necessary, but we don't know, yet."

Link nodded to him, eyeing the net on his waist. "Haven't seen that in a while," he noted.

"No," Sidon huffed, patting the net. "Yet another piece of equipment that I hope I won't have to use."

"Rist Peninsula's not far," Link commented, leading the way. "Let's go meet up with Bazz."

Sidon followed him, one hand on the hilt of his rapier. He'd brought his bow, too, but the weapon stayed strapped to his back. All of his weapons were a last resort, in case the black cloth in his pack didn't suffice. The sea zora knew how to speak Hylian. They must know what a black flag meant.

At least, he hoped.

"Oh," Link spoke up, turning back to his prince. "I wanted to ask you something."

Sidon regarded the hylian with concern. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's not important," Link assured him, waving his hand. "At least, maybe…When I was fighting the bokoblins, yesterday, I…" His manner went sheepish and he frowned at the zora, perplexed. "…Are bokoblins like lizalfos?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, dearest," Sidon answered.

"Are they—Do they have a language, and stuff?" Link asked.

The question gave Sidon pause. He'd never heard of the creatures speaking in anything more than squeals, and he wasn't sure he'd call it a language. "I'm not certain," he admitted. "Bokoblins and moblins have been allied to Ganon for…Well, longer than the zora and hylians have been allies." He frowned back at Link. "If they are more than monsters, like the lizalfos, I'm not aware of it."

Link hummed, looking back toward the path to Malin Bay. "Maybe I'll ask Gerald."

"Does it trouble you that much?" Sidon questioned. "Haven't you been fighting them along with the guards?

"I thought lizalfos were just monsters, last year," Link recalled. "Fighting bokoblins alone got me rethinking everything."

Sidon reached forward, affectionately running his claws through Link's hair. "Well, we can both ask Gerald, later."

Link hummed again, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. "Okay," he said, smiling gently. He looked down the path, into the distance.

It was a clear day, and he could see as far as the stable from where they were. He could even see the peninsula.

The peninsula, which sparked with the light of shock arrows.

"Sidon—" Link pointed at the lights. "Are they—?"

"Oh no," Sidon breathed. "The sea zora must have returned." He jogged forward, tugging Link's hand. "Come on, Link!"

When they reached the peninsula, it was already a battlefield. The sea zora kept to the water, where they could dart and dodge more easily, evading the shock arrows shot by the lizalfos. They threw spears, only risking coming on land when they knew they could drag a lizalfos down with them. Tristram led his soldiers with an angry snarl, stomping on the shore, great thunderblade dark, the spell already spent.

Sidon and Link ran down to join them, each drawing their weapons.

"Go find Bazz!" Sidon told Link. "I'm going after the sea zora!" With that, he jumped in the water, speeding for the edge of the peninsula.

The champion nodded to him, running over the sand. He leapt in the water when he had to, cursing how much slower he was at swimming.

"Link?!"

The hero clambered back onto a ring of land, spotting Gaddison staring at him in surprise. He waved.

"Thank Hylia," she breathed. "Is Prince Sidon with you?"

"Went to the edge," Link pointed. "Where are the others?"

"Also at the edge. Here," she knelt. "Get on my back – I'll get you closer."

Link held onto the guard's shoulders as she dived, swimming along the bay. They didn't go as close as Sidon – Gaddison stopped at the outermost ring of the peninsula, letting Link dismount onto the sand to run over to General Tristram.

The lizalfos general yapped as Link approached, eyeing the hylian warily and readying his sword.

"I'm a friend!" Link shouted, showing off he hilt of the Master Sword.

Tristram hissed, and then yapped again in surprise as one of the sea zora leapt out of the water.

The sea zora screeched, a short sword in hand as she charged at Tristram, fin membranes lighting up blue. Tristram screeched back, swinging his great thunderblade in an arc. The two clashed, and the heavy, two-handed weapon Tristram carried was too slow to keep up with the sea zora. She bypassed his guard, kicking the lizalfos backward a few steps before knocking his weapon from his grasp.

As Tristram stumbled backward, Link ran forward to take his place. The sea zora noticed him at the last second, leaping back and evading the slash of the Master Sword. Link growled in frustration – he'd meant to disarm her, but he'd missed, wildly. As the sea zora steadied herself, Link finally got a good look at her. Her mouth was wide, with spiny teeth that he in no way wanted to get ahold of him. Her pale, pupiless eyes stared back at him, and she hissed in a rage.

' _I actually agree with Isolda,_ ' the hylian thought. ' _What the_ _ **hell**_ _is that?'_

Meanwhile, in the water, Sidon swam to the front lines, where he found Bazz surrounded. He charged forward, slamming into one of the sea zora and shoving them out of the way.

Bazz turned at the sea zora's yelp of pain, eyes widening at the sight of Sidon. "Your highness!"

"Back to shore!" Sidon ordered, evading the spear of another sea zora. He looked further down in the water, spotting Ailbhe and Junayd, their scales bright as daylight in comparison to their foes. " _Retreat!_ " He shouted.

Ailbhe and Junayd each blocked their opponents before swimming toward Sidon's voice. His guards followed him, leaping out of the water and joining the lizalfos on the sand.

Sidon clambered onto the shore, looking back at the water with a growl. So much for approaching with a black flag. He wasn't even sure which of the sea zora to wave it at – he couldn't seem to find their leader.

An ear-piercing screech had Sidon turning around, finding the shrieking girl he'd met before, clashing with Link.

Sidon cursed. Maybe he could talk to _her_ , if Link didn't kill her first. He started running toward them, only to get cut off by another sea zora. The prince growled at his new opponent.

A glance at the water revealed the sea zora were braving the shore anyway, despite the danger of the shock arrows. A few were holding up some sort of armor, tattered and bound to their arms, and made of a strange-looking material. It seemed to dampen the effects of the shock arrows shot into it, the sea zora using it only flinching before continuing their charge.

"You'd best pay attention!" the sea zora in front of Sidon shouted, swinging his short sword at the prince. His long head tail sparked with light, the bulb that trailed off of it flashing with the action.

Sidon parried him with his rapier, dodging him and heading toward his champion.

"Wh-Hey!" The sea zora yelled, giving chase. "Get back here!"

Sidon ignored him, running for Link and shouting. "Link stop! She's the one I spoke with!"

At that, both Link and the shrieker stopped in surprise, turning to Sidon. Link stepped forward, eyes wide.

"Sidon, _behind you!_ "

Sidon spun, just in time to block another attack from his pursuer. The prince snarled, ripping his net off his belt and flinging it over his foe.

The sea zora yelped as the net tripped him up, and the shrieker screamed in turn, forgetting Link and running to her companion.

Sidon dragged the captured sea zora closer, until he could aim his sword at his foe's neck and keep him still. "Don't _move_ ," he hissed.

His capture struggled against the net, but on seeing how close the rapier was to his scales, froze in the sand. He looked up at Sidon with wide, pale yellow eyes.

Sidon looked up, seeing not just the shrieker but _multiple_ sea zora running at him now. "Drop your weapons!" he yelled, rapier pointed at his capture's neck. "In the name of King Dorephan of the Zora, I order you to _drop your weapons!_ "

The shrieker stopped, mouth gaping as she looked at Sidon. With a jolt, she screamed again to her allies, but this time the sound was more like a shout. The other sea zora halted at the noise, backing away from their opponents with defensive stances. They looked to the shrieker, angry and confused.

The battlefield went silent.

The shrieker held up her sword, the blade pointing down, the palm of her other hand up. Slowly, she sheathed her sword.

Sidon's shoulders eased, marginally, his own sword still at his captive's neck. "Who are you?" he demanded, glaring hard at the girl.

The shrieker held both hands up, moving them slowly in signs.

Sidon's eyes narrowed. He knew sign. Used it with Link all the time. He didn't understand the gestures that this sea zora made, though. He looked to Link, who watched her with the same confused expression. "Link?"

"I don't know," the hero muttered, at a loss. "I don't recognize it."

"I can translate!" the zora in Sidon's net pipped up. "She's my sister; I can translate—She said her name's Raghnaid."

"Raghnaid," Sidon repeated, eyes flicking from the shrieker to her brother, who was struggling to sit up. "And you are?"

"Turlach," he provided, sitting up with a grunt. "I'm Turlach."

"Turlach, I'm going to release you," Sidon stated. He glowered at the rest of the sea zora. "I would like to discuss matters _civilly_. Everyone, sheathe your weapons. _Now_."

The prince's own guards complied quickly, followed shortly by Link. The group of sea zora looked uneasily to Raghnaid, and she signed at them, grimacing. They also complied with the demand, though they eyed the other zora and lizalfos with tense, wary stares.

The lizalfos took a bit more convincing, only relaxing when General Tristram swung his own great thunderblade at them. They yipped sheepishly, a few dropping their weapons in the sand.

"Good," Sidon breathed, moving to help Turlach out of the net.

Turlach all but leapt off the sand, running to his sister. She patted his arm once, looking him over for injuries before looking back at Sidon. She signed again.

"She's asking who you are," Turlach translated. "And why you said there's a king of the zora."

Sidon and Link exchanged a look of surprise. The prince gestured behind him, to the mountains that hid his home. "My name is Sidon, and we hail from Zora's Domain. It is ruled by my father, King Dorephan."

Raghnaid gasped.

"There's a Domain?" Turlach asked, slack-jawed. "You're the _prince?!_ "

"I am," Sidon confirmed. "Though, I've never seen, nor heard of zora such as yourselves." His eyes narrowed. "Where are you from, that you don't know of the Domain or my father? What are you doing here?"

"We're scouts, from Zola Province," Turlach blurted, earning an elbow in the side from his sister. "Ow! We might as well tell them, Ragh!" he complained, rubbing his gills with a pout.

"Zola Province?" Link repeated with a frown. "Where's that?"

Raghnaid rolled her eyes, and then nodded her head to the ocean as though the answer were obvious. She pointed at Link before signing again.

"She wants to know who you are," Turlach spoke up. "You're not a zora."

"I'm Link," the hylian provided.

"He's my beloved, and the Hero of Hyrule," Sidon supplemented.

This time, all the sea zora's jaws dropped. Raghnaid let out a squeak of surprise, and then squinted at the hylian.

"I thought the Hero of Hyrule wore green…?" Turlach muttered, looking over Link's bright blue tunic.

"We're getting off-track," Sidon sighed. "What are you doing in Hyrule?"

"This is really Hyrule?" Turlach asked, blinking. Another elbow in the side had him scrambling to pay attention to Raghnaid again. "I—we're here to gather resources. For healing. There's better fish around here, for that."

"Under whose orders?" Sidon continued. "Who gave you leave to attack our coast if you're only here for fish?"

"U-Uh," Turlach stuttered, looking to his sister again. She signed with a glare, the motions clipped. "We…We're…well—" The siblings glanced uneasily at the lizalfos, and Raghnaid shrugged at Sidon before signing again. Turlach sighed. "We didn't know we were in Hyrule – we thought they," he nodded to the lizalfos, "were just monsters. Tokay. We thought they were trying to steal from us. They've only been shouting at us to leave."

General Tristram growled, and Sidon ignored him. "You still haven't said who ordered you here. Who leads you, if not a zora king?"

"The steward," Turlach provided with a frown. "He's in charge, although it was M—It was the steward's right-hand that told us to find out where the healing fish were from."

"I will speak with them both," Sidon asserted. "We clearly have much to sort out."

The siblings looked uncomfortable. Raghnaid sighed quietly, rubbing the back of her neck before signing again.

"That'll be tough, they never leave the Province," Turlach paraphrased. He frowned at Raghnaid's next set of signs, and she leaned her head forward at him, expectantly. He turned to Sidon, his tone apologetic. "We'd have to take you there if you wanna talk to them."

Sidon grimaced, and his gaze moved to Link.

The hylian's hands were balled into fists, and he glared at the ocean. He came to help, and already he'd have to sit here and wait while Sidon went to some crazy ocean Province, without him. He returned Sidon's gaze, frustration clear on his face.

Sidon grimaced. So much for getting Link further outside the Domain for adventure. He gestured to Bazz and the rest of his guards. "I'll be taking my unit with me." He inclined his head to the sea zora. "I would prefer if only you two led us there."

Turlach looked to Raghnaid in question, concerned.

The shorter sea zora sighed again, louder, and then nodded her confirmation. She turned, signing and squeaking orders to the other sea zora.

"She's telling them to stay put," Turlach provided. "Ragh and I will take you, but it's a pretty long swim."

"How long?" Link asked, glaring. "When will he be back?"

"Uh…Maybe tomorrow?" Turlach responded, shrinking under Link's gaze. "That's about how long it takes us to get there and back, but I don't know how long he'll be talking to the steward."

"We'll give it two days," Sidon decided. He gestured to his hero. "If Link does not receive word from me by then, he will inform the Domain."

Turlach looked incredibly nervous by this prospect, but Raghnaid nodded at them both. She tugged on one of her brother's fins, and then pushed him toward the sea.

"We're going _now?!_ " Turlach squeaked.

Bazz stepped forward with the rest of the Domain guards. "Sire, are you sure?"

Sidon nodded to him. "We have to figure out what's going on. It sounds like a grave misunderstanding – we need to clear up this mess." He moved toward the lizalfos, inclining his head toward Tristram. "General, will you keep an eye on the sea zora in my absence?"

Tristram huffed for a moment, beady eyes darting between Sidon and the sea zora. At length, he let out a low grumble, nodding.

Sidon nodded back to him, and then returned to Link's side. He knelt in the sand and tilted his lover's chin up. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You'd better," Link grimaced. "Be careful."

"I will," Sidon assured him, kissing the hylian's lips softly. "Be safe while I'm away," he murmured.

"…I won't go hunting lynels," Link promised with a smirk.

Sidon mirrored the expression. "I'm already _so_ relieved, my dearest." He kissed Link's cheek, and then stood, joining his unit at the edge of the peninsula.

"It's mostly a straight line," Turlach explained as the prince walked up to them. "We'll stay in the light for most of it, so you all can see where we're going."

"If you can get here in the light, why travel in the dark?" Bazz questioned.

"Currents," Turlach shrugged. "It'll be slower, going by the light, but I think Ragh wants to make sure you guys know how to get back if you need to. Plus, there's a lot of monsters in the dark that she guesses you aren't used to."

"That's considerate," Sidon commented, glancing at the smaller sea zora.

Raghnaid stood staring at the ocean, a pensive smile on her face. She caught Sidon looking at her, and her mouth stretched into a wide grin. She signed to Turlach.

"She says it'll be interesting, bringing over people from Hyrule," Turlach smiled. "You're gonna stick out a lot, with those bright scales. Are you all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Sidon confirmed. "Lead the way."

Raghnaid giggled, and then waved her hand to the group, directing them to follow. Sidon glanced once more at Bazz before he followed suit, diving into the sea.

* * *

The swim was harder than Sidon anticipated. He called up to Turlach. "You said it was farther, but how much, exactly?"

"Not too much more," the sea zora reassured him. "You see those little lights in the distance?"

Sidon looked at the expanse of blue. He couldn't see much of anything, but then something lit up, briefly. Then another, and another. "What are those?" he asked. "More zora?"

"Bari," Turlach corrected. "They're monsters – usually harmless little blighters, but they can generate electricity. They'll zap you dead if you're not careful." He turned his head as he swam, grinning broadly with his thin, oddly translucent teeth. "We use 'em for light in the Province."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bazz asked with a frown. "Why not just use luminous stone?"

"Aye, it is, but we don't have that much luminous stone," Turlach explained. "Catching bari's brutal work, but we've only got enough glow stones for the palace—" Raghnaid squeaked at him, and Turlach corrected himself. "Well, enough for places where it's too dangerous to use monster lights."

Raghnaid swam upward suddenly, leaving the group behind. She bolted for the surface, leaping from the water.

"What's she doing?" Bazz asked Turlach.

"Checking where we are," the sea zora shrugged. "There's an island before the Province – she's seeing if we're close enough to start descending." He squinted through the blue. "I _think_ I see it – the island, I mean. Way over there."

Before Sidon could try to spot the island himself, Raghnaid was back, squeaking excitedly and diving below them.

"Almost there!" Turlach chirped. "Time to head down! Stick close, alright?"

The group dove, following Raghnaid into the depths of the ocean. She started glowing, drawing her sword as they went deeper. Turlach mirrored her actions, bracing himself.

Sidon and his unit kept their eyes on the siblings, who were even brighter as they approached depths where the sun couldn't reach.

"I can't see a thing," Bazz breathed. "I'd hate to have to fight a monster down here."

Sidon startled, not realizing that his captain was swimming right next him. "We shouldn't have to, with our guides," Sidon assured him, his voice bright but his heart worried. It was next to impossible to see where they were, now.

Eventually, the prince could see a large pair of luminous stones far below. The siblings made their way down to them, Raghnaid making more high-pitched squeaking noises as they approached. Beyond the stones was a hole in the rock formation below. A path, with a faint, cool glow emanating from within.

Once they'd descended, Sidon found that there were two guards stationed next to the stones – both the type with their bulbous eyes inside of their crests. The guards' gazes were drawn upward, and they made no motion of acknowledging the siblings or their charges.

Turlach swam right up to the guards, beaming. "Found some friends while we were out," he said brightly.

The closest guard's eyes swiveled in his head, taking in Sidon and his unit. The prince could hear Ailbhe muffle a surprised whimper. The guard huffed through his gills, his eyes returning to their initial position. "Hurry up and get inside," he grunted. "Stop glowing – there's morpheels about."

The siblings nodded, but only stopped glowing once they were certain every Domain zora was accounted for. They entered the path in the rock, and Sidon found it was lit with small chunks of luminous stone, veins of it growing naturally in the walls.

"This isn't the main entrance, but it's the closest," Turlach explained. "We've got to follow this path a while, then we'll be in the Province."

"And then we'll go and speak with the steward?" Sidon asked.

"Uh," Turlach looked to Raghnaid. She waved her hand dismissively, signing again. "We'll take you to his right-hand. The steward's hard to get a hold of."

"Why is that?" Sidon frowned. "Surely he'd be open to a discussion with a neighboring nation."

Ahead of them, Raghnaid snorted derisively.

"He's uh. He's pretty busy, most of the time," Turlach explained. At the word busy, Raghnaid rolled her eyes, making quotation marks with her fingers.

Sidon frowned at their interaction. "He _isn't_ busy, is that what you meant, Raghnaid?"

The smaller sea zora let out a heavy sigh, nodding.

"Well, he's…He's something," Turlach muttered. He shook his head, grinning up at Sidon. "His right-hand's more available – He'll definitely want to talk to you."

Sidon wasn't sure there was much point in speaking with the steward's right-hand, if the man couldn't convince the steward to stop the assault on Hyrule's shores. He frowned to himself. A glance over his shoulder told him that his guards were likewise put off with the situation.

Eventually, the end of the path was in sight, and the zora all swam forward eagerly. The path opened up into an enormous cavern, and Sidon and his soldiers gasped at the sight.

There were bari everywhere, small and large – chu-like creatures with short tentacles extending beneath them, contained in cases on the tops of stone pillars. The Province glittered with the monsters' light. Stretched out beyond the entrance were buildings that looked like giant shells, all different sizes and shapes, tightly packed together, with winding roads paved between them.

Sea zora swam about in droves, more than Sidon had seen of his own people, even during festivals when the plaza in the Domain was packed with zora. In the center of it all was a large square, with a statue of gold that Sidon couldn't quite make out from this distance. It looked like a large, imposing zora man, but he had no idea who it could be based on.

On the buildings were more of those intricate, repeating patterns Sidon spied on Raghnaid and Turlach's armor. Again, he couldn't tell where the lines ended, but the designs echoed the forms of bizarre-looking fish and various kinds of shells. Along the walls of the cavern were more pathways - Entryways labeled in Lizal, and far more in number than the network of caves in the Domain. Sidon marveled at the sheer enormity of it.

"Welcome to Zola Province!" Turlach chirped along with Raghnaid's excited squeak.

"It's..." Sidon breathed, his jaw slack.

"It's _gigantic,_ " Gaddison finished for him.

"Aye, well, we've got a lot of people here," Turlach laughed.

Raghnaid pointed to their right, at the largest cave opening decorated with golden fish. Or whales. Sidon wasn't sure. The entrance glittered with gemstones, and he spotted more guards flanking the sides of it.

"That's the way to the palace," Turlach explained. "We'll be heading through there."

Raghnaid signed to him, gesturing toward the group of Domain zora, and then herself. Her hands moved rapidly at her brother, eyes flicking to the buildings below them.

"Or, _you'll_ be heading through there," Turlach pouted. He turned to Sidon with a sheepish smile. "Ragh wants me to talk to some other people about the uh...The misunderstanding. Make sure everybody knows. She'll lead you to the palace."

"Will you be joining us later?" Sidon asked.

"Aye, I'll meet up with you guys, after," Turlach nodded. With that, he began to swim away, toward the city. He waved at the group. "Have fun talking to Mur!"


	5. Zola Province

Sidon and his guards followed Raghnaid to another enormous cavern, this one with a richly decorated palace built into the back wall. Luminous stone pillars lit the way, carved with more unending spiral patterns, rather than the geometric shapes found in the Domain. Armed guards patrolled the entrance to both the building, and to the plaza before it. Most of these guards, Sidon noticed, were the type with the transparent crest. Their eyes roamed in their heads, allowing the group entry into the plaza when they saw Raghnaid, but looking highly suspicious of the Domain zora.

Just as Turlach had described, there were no bari lamps here, the dark, blue-gray stone lit solely with the teal glow of luminous stone. Raghnaid bypassed the massive plaza, and Sidon found himself disappointed – he wanted to look at all the intricate statues that were scattered about.

Each statue depicted a different type of zora, and Sidon recognized none of them. The oldest almost resembled hylians with fins on their arms, and headtails. Some statues, he noted, were broken. As they got closer to the palace, he noticed a nearly empty platform - only the feet of the statue remained, and they were jagged, as though the piece had been removed by force.

As they came up to the entrance to the building, the guards blocked their way.

"Halt, in the name of the Mormaer," the guard to the left growled, his spear pointed at the Domain zora. "State your business!"

Sidon opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut as Raghnaid swam in front of him. She squeaked cheerily.

"Raghnaid," the second guard glowered, his eyes swivelling between her and her charges. "You know full well you can't bring outsiders into the—"

Raghnaid ignored him, and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Sidon and his unit flinched. He heard a clamor behind the guards, from within the palace itself. As the door opened, Sidon could see a few more guards inside, getting pushed out of the way. A white zora, with the longest tail Sidon had ever seen, scrambled out to the plaza, a poleax in hand.

" _Raghnaid!_ " the white zora shouted. "What's wrong?! What—" He stopped, catching sight of Sidon and his unit, a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Hello," Sidon greeted politely.

"Hi," the white zora greeted back, his expression unchanged, hand still tight around his poleax. "And who the hell might you be?"

"My name is Sidon," the prince inclined his head, offering the newcomer a bright smile. "I'm the prince of the zora."

The white zora's lips quirked up, and then he scoffed with a laugh. "A _prince_ , that's rich. Alright, seriously, though," he started, and then paused. He looked over Sidon. His regalia. His unit, who wore completely different armor from the Province zora guarding the palace.

The white zora's eyes narrowed.

"We're from Hyrule," Sidon explained. "We hail from Zora's Domain."

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " the white zora questioned, walking closer, bypassing the glaring palace guards. "You said Hyrule?"

"Yes," Sidon confirmed, unsure why it was such a shock.

"No shite," the white zora breathed, his eyes wide. He turned to Raghnaid, a disbelieving lilt to his voice. "You didn't tell me you found Hyrule."

Raghnaid shrugged.

Sidon frowned at them, unsure what to make of the other sea zora. The pauldrons on his shoulders were slightly oxidized, like he hadn't been bothering to clean them. There was a set of small, bronze discs and luminous stones hooking the pauldrons together on his chest. In the center, flanked by the bronze and luminous stone, was a perfectly polished crest of the zora royal family.

"And you must be…?" Sidon inclined his head to the other, smiling politely.

"I'm Murchadh. Nice to meet you, Princey," the man grinned broadly in return.

Sidon startled at the sight of Murchadh's grin. The other zora had extra rows of teeth. The prince knew his own could be intimidating, with their sharpness. Murchadh's were different, still, thinner than Sidon's, and more in number. There was something about his face - the stiff grin and wide, blood red eyes - that seemed forced. Unnatural.

The expression unsettled him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mur…" Sidon trailed off, unsure how to replicate the sounds Murchadh had produced. "Mm…Mer-a—?"

"Y'know, actually, Mur's fine," Murchadh declared with a casual wave. "No need to butcher it. My friends call me Mur, anyway."

Sidon inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The white zora seemed friendly enough, despite the eerie grin. "Splendid," the prince nodded. "You can call me Sidon, in that case."

"I'm assuming you're on official business? Hyrule seems like…" Murchadh smirked, as though he was trying not to laugh again. "Well, a rather _long_ way away for a pleasure visit."

"Yes, we…" Sidon glanced at Bazz uneasily. If there was a joke in the words, he'd missed it. "We didn't know the Province was even here, until your soldiers arrived on our shores."

Murchadh hummed, his smile practically plastered on his face. "I think we've got a lot to discuss. Why don't we go inside, instead of standing around out here? You can follow me." He turned to the guards of the palace, shooing them off with his hand.

The left guard stood firm. "Murchadh, this is not—"

"Humor me," Murchadh smiled, his eyes narrowing. "They're my guests now."

Begrudgingly, the guards moved for him, allowing the Domain zora and Raghnaid to enter the palace.

The ceiling was high above their heads, set in an intricate mosaic of a hylian woman with blue hair, holding a strange, blue and pink harp. Sidon marveled at it, briefly, before looking down the long hallway before him, spotting a gigantic door decorated with an absurd amount of gemstones, the Zora royal crest emblazoned in gold and sapphires.

"Fancy," Bazz breathed from behind Sidon. "This might be bigger than the Domain's."

Sidon frowned at his guard petulantly. This was a province - an offshoot of something larger. The _Domain_ was traditionally the home of the zora, in plain view of their allies, not some city under the sea.

The prince couldn't deny that the size was a bit daunting, though.

"We're going this way," Murchadh called, leading the group to the right.

Sidon followed him, his eyes drawn to the various corals and stone carvings as they walked down the hall. ' _These decorations must be from someplace else_ ,' he thought, the brightly colored shells in the walls at odds with the dark depths outside. Where they could be from, though, he was uncertain.

Murchadh led the group around several corners, to a relatively small room. There were shelves stretching to the ceiling, littered with slates of varying sizes. A large desk sat by the far wall, and Sidon frowned at the numerous scratch marks on its surface, wondering what could have damaged it. He could see deeper gashes in the stone, partially hidden under the documentation that was spilling over the sides. This room, unlike the opulent halls before it, was sparsely decorated, with small lamps that were nearly dwarfed by more slates and waterproofed tomes.

Murchadh walked over to the desk, and then placed his poleax against the wall. "So, Princey," he chirped, leaning on the desk as he looked at the group, "To what do I owe the pleasure of having your illustrious presence in our little Province?"

Sidon had the distinct impression the white-scaled zora was being sarcastic. He grimaced inwardly, keeping his distaste for Murchadh's tone off his face. "Your soldiers have been attacking our allies off the coast of Hyrule," he explained.

"Ah, yes, _Hyrule,_ " Murchadh chuckled. He nodded to the guards behind the prince. "I suppose that's where you got that fanciful armor, then? Fairy land?"

Sidon did frown at that comment. "What do you mean by 'fairy land?'" he asked. Hyrule certainly had fairies, though they were rare. He'd assumed the same would be true for the Province.

Raghnaid made an annoyed squeak at Murchadh, signing to him.

Murchadh stared at the girl long after her hands fell, in contemplative silence. Then he stared blatantly at the lot of them, his hand over his lips as he scrutinized the Domain zora. His eyes flicked over their bright scales again. The luminous stone in Sidon's regalia. The shimmering silver armor and intricately designed spears on their backs.

Eventually, he perked up, clearing his throat.

"Alright, Princey—" he flinched. "Sorry. Prince Sidon." He rubbed the lids of his eyes tiredly. "Hyrule's a...It's a myth. The Province has fairy tales about it, but we never thought it was an actual place." He shot a glare at Raghnaid. "Or, it _was_ , until someone apparently stumbled into it and didn't _tell_ me she'd found the real thing."

"I can assure you, it's very real," Sidon asserted, though he relaxed his guard, somewhat. The incredulous reaction made a bit more sense, as did Turlach's bafflement back on the shores of Akkala. Murchadh must have thought him a complete lunatic, if he believed Hyrule didn't exist. "We're just to the west of here—Or at least, the country of Hyrule is. Zora's Domain is further south."

Murchadh let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the sides of his crest like he was trying to soothe a headache. "Alright. So Hyrule's real. That'll be at the top of my list of surprises for the century." He straightened, inclining his head to Sidon. "My apologies then, for my ignorance, your highness."

Sidon blinked at the sudden shift. "That's, uh, quite alright, Mur," he fumbled. "I daresay it's been a confusing time finding out about the Province, as well."

"You said our soldiers were attacking your allies?" Murchadh asked with a grimace. He turned to Raghnaid. "You told me you were fighting tokay."

Raghnaid trilled, shaking her head.

At Murchadh's responding sigh, Sidon gestured between the pair. "What does that mean? That wasn't Lizal, was it?"

"It means 'I was wrong,'" Murchadh explained. "It's just how Ragh talks, it's not...Wait, 'Lizal?'" he questioned, confused. "What is that?"

"The other language your soldiers speak," Sidon clarified. "The same one that our allies, the lizalfos speak - It's known as Lizal, in Hyrule."

Murchadh tapped his lips with a finger thoughtfully. Then he growled, " _Your 'Lizal' - does it sound like this, by chance?_ "

Sidon and his unit startled. There was an odd accent to it, but it was still the language Sidon was familiar with. "Yes," Sidon confirmed.

"It's Zola," Murchadh continued with another frown. "Though, I wonder if it's not the same language...It's ancient - we teach it to our pups so it doesn't die out."

"It's fortunate you speak Hylian," Sidon commented. "My Zola, as you put it, isn't exactly fluent, yet."

Murchadh considered the prince and his guards for a moment. His eyes flicked to the shelves of books to his right. "Seems there's some disconnect in our histories, if you've never heard the term Zola, and we thought Hyrule didn't exist." He bit the inside of his lip, frustrated. "If those myths have any truth to them, then...I'll have to talk to our historians - I'll see if they know anything."

"Perhaps we could arrange for an exchange of information," Sidon suggested. "I know our own historians would be happy to assist fellow zora."

Murchadh nodded, though he seemed distracted. "Sure, good. At any rate, we've got more urgent matters at hand, aye?" he asked, indicating Sidon's armor. "Your tok...Your 'lizalfos' friends, do you know what reparations they want for attacking them?" He gestured to Raghnaid. "I know our scouts. I can't imagine either side's completely unscathed."

"I'll confer with their King, as well as any hylians who were involved, but for now, I think, simply ceasing the assault on our beaches would suffice," Sidon offered. He didn't know if Gerald would want much of anything from the sea zora. Tristram would likely complain, but the lizalfos in general were a hardy bunch of warriors. Gerald might be dramatic, but he was kind-hearted. He'd be happy to work something out. Sidon's fingers touched the topaz bracer on his wrist, idly, thinking. "...Perhaps an apology would be in order, as well."

"Consider it done," Murchadh stated. "I'll draft one up to send back with you, and if they want anything else, I'll negotiate it with them myself."

Sidon blinked at Murchadh, surprised. That was simple. Almost as simple as all of this should have been from the start.

In fact, it almost seemed _too_ easy.

"I...Thank you, Mur, but don't you have to confer with the Mormaer to make such a decision?" Sidon brought up, unsure of how the Province handled their politics. "Shouldn't we speak with him?"

"He'll be fine," Murchadh answered blandly. "I'll see to it. My word holds about the same sway as his, and I was the one who sent Ragh out there. I'll take responsibility."

"...I see." Sidon looked over the white-scaled zora dubiously. Turlach had called Murchadh 'the Mormaer's right-hand,' although Sidon wasn't entirely sure what that entailed. He had much more clout than the prince expected. "Why did you send soldiers to Hyrule in the first place?" he asked. "Turlach mentioned something about fish."

"Ah, that," Murchadh nodded. "Occasionally we'll find fish with special properties that swim in from the west. Ones with extreme beneficial healing aspects. I sent Raghnaid to search for more, and to find out where they were coming from."

"You were only after hearty bass?" Sidon clarified. "A few fish with healing properties doesn't seem like a reason worth invading a country. Surely you have your own doctors and healing techniques?"

"Raghnaid's unit was under the impression that the lizalfos were trying to steal their catches, so they fought back. At least," his eyes narrowed at Raghnaid, "That's what she told me."

Raghnaid nodded, though she shrunk a bit, looking remorseful at the err in judgement.

"The fish aren't for any zora, besides," Murchadh continued. "They're for our Jabu."

The entire group of Domain zora gasped in unison.

"You have a _Jabu?!_ " Tottika piped up.

"I didn't know there were any left," Bazz breathed.

"You truly have a descendant of Lord Jabu Jabu?" Sidon asked, beaming eagerly at the Province zora. " _The_ Lord Jabu Jabu? We only have mentions of him in our history books!"

Murchadh and Raghnaid looked at each other, confused at the reaction. "His name's Jabu Orkú," Murchadh provided. "I'm in charge of him."

"Could we see him?" Sidon asked, raising his fists with excitement. The legends of a giant whale deity with a labyrinth in its stomach was too enticing to resist. "Our own Jabu died many, many centuries ago, and no new one was ever found. Seeing a Jabu alive and well would be magnificent!"

Muchadh laughed awkwardly. "Well, that's the thing. He's not exactly _well_ , at the moment."

"He isn't?" Sidon questioned, his face falling. "What's happened to him?"

"We aren't sure," Murchadh said with a shake of his head. "Those healing fish from Hyrule help him better than anything our doctors have tried, but he just keeps gradually getting worse." His claws twitched over the stone of his desk, scratching lightly. "Nothing's cured him. Not for good."

Sidon hummed, bringing a finger to his lips in thought. A Jabu was precious to the zora as a whole. More than precious. A patron god, lesser in power than Hylia, but no less important. As he looked at Murchadh, he felt he could understand, to some extent. He was sure the Domain zora would do the same. They'd go wherever they could to find something that helped.

The Domain, at least, could rely on her allies.

"Perhaps we could assist," Sidon offered. "I would hate to leave such an important creature in the lurch, and I know we can find more hearty fish in the meantime."

Raghnaid lit up with a happy trill.

Murchadh, on the other hand, looked dubious. "...You'd do that?" he asked. "You've only just found out he exists. You haven't even seen him, yet."

"Is that any reason not to help?" Sidon countered. He grinned reassuringly at the other, his hand over the royal crest holding his cravat. "We lost our own Jabu, so all the more reason to spare yours from the same fate! We're both zora, are we not?" He could hear one of his guards let out an amused huff behind him, at his somewhat predictable eagerness, but Sidon paid it no mind. If he assisted the sea zora, they wouldn't have to fight the lizalfos over hearty fish, and the lizalfos would have nothing to worry about. They could solve everything neatly, and perhaps gain new allies, besides.

Plus, he could recruit Link into finding more hearty fish, or even a cure.

"That's...That's awfully generous of you, Prince Sidon," Murchadh commented hesitantly. "This is a Province problem, though, I wouldn't want to impose on—"

"Nonsense," Sidon interrupted with a laugh. "I'll discuss the specifics with my father. I'm certain we can find a method that will work!"

After another moment's hesitation, Murchadh's lips quirked up. "Don't suppose you've got any fancy magic healing potions, in Hyrule?"

The group of Domain guards all turned to each other. Bazz pulled a hearty potion from his pack, holding it out for Murchadh to see. "You mean like this?"

Murchadh stilled at the sight of the vial, an incredulous laugh on his lips. "...You've got to be kidding."

"They work better on Hylians, so I'm afraid a small batch of hearty potion may not completely heal a giant whale," Sidon explained as Bazz placed the vial back in his pouch. "But, in short, yes. We do have healing potions - many varieties of elixirs, in fact."

Murchadh scrutinized the group again, almost as if he expected them to suddenly vanish, or combust, or some other nonsensical trick. After nothing happened, he smiled. "There's actually one in particular, that I was thinking of. There's a legend about the Hero of Hyrule healing old King Zora with a magic potion - one that could even revive a Hylian from death."

"I don't know of such a potion, myself, but I could consult with our Hero," Sidon smiled back. "His name is Link - He saved Hyrule from a terrible Calamity, and he knows a thing or two about powerful elixirs."

"So the Hero exists, too?" Murchadh asked, but then scoffed at himself. "What am I saying. Of course he does."

Sidon nodded, a proud grin on his face. "Yes, he's my beloved, and I know he'll be happy to help, as well."

Raghnaid squeaked at Murchadh, signing to him with a small, excited hop. She trilled again as she finished, fists on her hips in a confident stance.

Murchadh hummed at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ragh wants you to bring him with you, next time," he translated. "He stayed behind?"

"Ah, yes, well…" Sidon sighed. "He doesn't have the means to swim out this far, or this deep. He is a hylian, after all."

Raghnaid nudged Murchadh's arm insistently, swimming to his other side with a chirp.

Murchadh's eyes narrowed at her, briefly, but he was soon smiling at Sidon again. "...We might have something that could help."

"You...You do?" The prince's jaw dropped, aghast. "You have something that would let a hylian…?"

"We've got a bunch of ancient artifacts from the old Domain," Murchadh shrugged. He took his poleax off the wall, and gestured for the prince to follow him. "I'll take you to the treasury - we might have something in there."

"You're really just going to give it to us?" Sidon inquired as they walked, unable to believe his luck. He had to jog a bit to keep up with Murchadh's longer legs, directing a curious stare at the sea zora once he caught up. "Just like that?"

"If I can find the thing I'm thinking of, sure," Murchadh quipped, gesturing vaguely down the twisting hallway. "Zora don't have a use for it." He turned to Raghnaid with a frown. "What was it called again? That thing from the myth about the Hero going into Jabu."

Raghnaid chirped happily, signing back to him as she swam, instead of walked.

"Mermaid Suit, right," Murchadh mumbled pensively. He looked to the prince next to him. "It should let your Hero breathe underwater, if the legends are true. Which, considering you're here, I'm guessing they're at least _somewhat_ accurate. You should probably test it before he tries to swim here, though."

"And it's alright for you to give away such a precious item?" Sidon inquired. The more Murchadh spoke, the more power he seemed to wield in the Province. Generous as the gesture was, to not include their steward in the decision seemed strange. "I really do think we should consult with your Mormaer—"

"It's fine," Murchadh reassured him. "Uisdean won't care - The Mermaid Suit's no use to him, anyway."

As they traveled through more interconnected tunnels, Sidon studied the white-scaled zora. His cooperation was an absolute relief after all the miscommunications, and he appeared to be a just individual, agreeing so readily to offering reparations. Still, something didn't quite feel right. Something was off, about the whole situation. If they were in the Domain, they would have been taken to the King first and foremost.

Here, it was almost as if their steward didn't make the decisions.

When they reached the treasury, Murchadh shoved the door open, entirely ignoring the guards stationed at the entrance. They grimaced at him, but made no protest.

Before the group were numerous chests, as well as glittering gold, shimmering gems, and stone statues. Some of the statues were in pieces, and Sidon realized they must be connected to the ones outside the palace. As the prince looked toward the ceiling, he saw an exit to an air pocket. Even more space for an already massive collection.

Sidon approached Murchadh as the sea zora looked over the labels on the chests. "Mur, what is your title, exactly?" he queried.

"I'm the Province's Sage," Murchadh answered casually. He frowned at the chest in front of him, moving onto the next.

A lofty title, as Sidon recalled from the Domain's records, but certainly not one that would let him make these decisions without consulting their steward. "Does that serve a different purpose in the Province? Sages in the Domain usually aren't involved in politics."

A sneer flashed across Murchadh's face, but he quickly schooled it into a kinder expression, almost faster than Sidon could catch. "My main duty is taking care of Jabu," he explained. "I've been helping out in the palace for ages, though. There's a lot to do." The sage's eyes flicked to Sidon, then, studying him. "...You're wondering why you're talking to me, instead of Uisdean, I'm guessing."

Sidon nodded to him with a perplexed frown. "It...does seem a bit odd, to me. He is your ruler, isn't he?"

"The Province and Uisdean do things a little differently," Murchadh clarified with a pleasant smile. Or, it would be, if it reached his eyes at all. "He's our leader, sure. He's just busy with other things. I pick up the slack." He moved onto the next set of chests, frowning at them. "...It's not here," he observed, annoyed. He inclined his head apologetically to Sidon. "If I find the Mermaid Suit, I'll send it to the Domain with Ragh, but it might take me some time to track down."

"That's quite alright - It would be wonderful if you do," Sidon responded. "It's very generous of you to offer it in the first place."

"Wish we had _something_ to give you for offering to help Jabu," Murchadh muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around the room.

Raghnaid swam up next to them, sporting several gold necklaces. She grinned widely at Murchadh.

"Stop that," the sage chastised, giving her a flat look. "At any rate, I'm sure you and your guards are tired from that swim, aye?" he asked, looking back at Sidon. "Ragh can bring you to some spare rooms. I'll notify the kitchen that we've got guests."

"We'd greatly appreciate it," Sidon acknowledged, his shoulders slumping slightly at the thought of getting some rest. His stomach felt suddenly hollow, at the mention of food. "You've been very accommodating, Mur," he added. "Thank you."

Murchadh waved it off. "Been my pleasure. Just follow Ragh out. I'll keep looking for the suit."

Raghnaid took the jewelry off with a pout, but she was soon chirping at the Domain zora, zipping around them and then out of the room.

* * *

Some hours after the Domain zora had turned in for the evening, Turlach entered Murchadh's office, knocking gently on the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Turlach," Murchadh acknowledged, though his eyes remained on the slate he was writing on. "Shut the door."

The guard complied, shuffling awkwardly to Murchadh's desk. He fiddled with the long spine on his tail, the bulb at the end dark. "So...how'd the meeting with the Hyrule zora go?" Turlach asked, watching as Murchadh's claws scratched into a deep, old set of grooves in his battered desk.

Murchadh fixed the guard with a glare. "Ragh's been reckless again."

"Well, she usually is," Turlach laughed. As Murchadh continued to glare, though, his good humor died. "We...We lost some people on the beaches. She wanted to get back at the tok...the lizalfos, but then Prince Sidon showed up with the Hero and—"

"I know," Murchadh sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I know, it's settled, mostly, we just can't have them sticking around."

Turlach frowned at the sage in confusion. "Why not?"

Murchadh regarded him with an exasperated grimace. "What do you think Uisdean will do to a _prince_ , Turlach? You think he's just going to welcome the Domain into the Province with open arms? Arrange for new trade routes with Hyrule for magic potions and fairies?"

Turlach flinched, pouting. "...It wasn't my idea to bring them here."

"Aye, it was _Raghnaid's_ ," Murchadh grumbled, standing from his desk. He glanced at the slate he'd been working on. Next to it were expense reports, with far too many negatives. Citizen complaints, stacked in a high pile, threatening to topple off his desk.

"She thinks they can help," Turlach pressed, crossing his arms over his cuirass. "I mean, they're supposed to have magic, right? Maybe they can."

Murchadh looked back up at Turlach with a scowl. "I know _exactly_ what Ragh's thinking. I also know that she hasn't thought of the consequences." He took the slate he'd written on, shoving it into Turlach's hands. "Take this letter, bring it to the tokay, or _lizalfos_ or _whatever_ the bloody hell they are."

"Now?" Turlach questioned incredulously.

"No. Tomorrow," Murchadh clarified. "You're going to wake up early and get Prince Sidon and his guards out of here, before Raghnaid or Uisdean know they're gone."

"But, Mur, if we tell them about Uisdean, maybe—"

" _No_ ," Murchadh snarled. "Ragh doesn't understand what she's done. We're not getting another _country_ involved in this mess." He pressed a finger to Turlach's cuirass, staring the shorter zora down with eyes that almost burned in the dim light. "Get them _out_."


End file.
